Como eu odeio ser um Malfoy DRAMIONE
by Mahizidio
Summary: Após a Guerra, Draco volta para Hogwarts e se vê apaixonado por Hermione, no entanto um feitiço de família o impede de demostrar o que sente. O único jeito de anular esse feitiço é enfrentando a situação, mas ele só vai descobrir isso com o tempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi pessoal. Bom, eu sou _loucamente_ apaixonada por Dramione e nas férias do começo do ano eu acordei um dia com a ideia dessa fic na cabeça e comecei a escrever. Já tenho 3 caps prontos, mas só vai depender do retorno de vocês pra eu continuar postando. Espero que gostem! **

* * *

**Cap. I**

Hermione desfrutava do aconchego e conforto do seu quarto de monitora-chefe. Ultimamente andava muito cansada e os dias, na maioria deles, eram bem estressantes – principalmente para ela que era monitora -, pois, apesar da guerra ter-se findado, constantemente podia-se encontrar alunos que ainda se assustavam do nada e começavam a gritar, ou que se lembravam de entes queridos ou amigos que haviam perdido e começavam copiosas crises de choro e ainda, tantos outros que andavam se esquivando de tudo que viam, com medo de serem atacados.

A monitora-chefe trajava apenas roupas íntimas, já preparada para o banho, ia em direção ao banheiro de sua suíte, lembrando-se do sorriso desconsertante de um certo loiro, que recebera mais cedo.

***FLASHBACK***

Hermione tentava se soltar dos braços fortes que a prendiam. Estava em apuros. Goyle a havia desarmado e a prendido contra a parede, segurando com força os punhos da garota, que se debatia inutilmente.

Ela não sabia o que ele queria com aquilo, mas coisa boa não podeira ser. ___"Eu estou perdida... sem minha varinha, num corredor deserto e com um brutamontes desse me segurando. Só um milagre pra eu sair inteira daqui."__, _pensou, enquanto lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos_, ____"Passei por tudo pra acabar assim, na mão..."_

Mas antes que pudesse completar o pensamento, uma voz bem familiar à ambos, fez seu carrasco vacilar.

- O que raios você pensa que está fazendo com ela, Goyle? - a voz, superior e arrastada, indagou, empunhando a varinha na direção do "amigo".

- Ah, cala a boca, Draco! Estou me vingando, não é óbvio? Foi por causa dela e dos amiguinhos que o Crabbe morreu! - disse o que deveria ser, na visão dele, o óbvio para qualquer um.

- Você é demente, ou o quê? - Draco se aproximou ainda mais, pegando a varinha de Hermione que estava no chão e fazendo um gesto para que o companheiro de casa soltasse a garota – Pelo que eu me lembre, foi aquele retardado que colocou fogo na Sala Precisa e se não fosse por ela – disse apontando para a grifinória, que agora massageava os pulsos – e os "amiguinhos" nós estaríamos tão mortos quanto seu queridinho Crabbe!

- Qual é, cara, vai defender a sangue-ruim, agora? - disse incrédulo, com nojo na voz – Era só o que faltava. E você não me diz o que eu devo ou não fazer!

- Digo sim. E você acabou de levar uma detenção! Até o fim do ano. - foi taxativo – Me entendeu? Agora some daqui, depois a gente vê como você vai cumprir isso.

Muito a contra gosto, ele saiu, bufando e falando coisas nada amigáveis.

- Abrigada! - Hermione se pronunciou, pegando a varinha da mão estendida de Draco – Mas eu não precisava da sua ajuda!

- Faz me rir, Granger. Eu vi muito bem como você não precisava na minha ajuda. - disse sínico.

- Já fez a caridade do dia, agora pode ir! Tchau, não preciso mais de você.

- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas você ainda vai ter que me aguentar muito durante o resto do ano, Granger. Não perde por esperar. - terminou com um sorriso, um tanto quanto intrigante e rumou para longe dela.

***FIM DO FLASHBACK***

- O que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo? - perguntou para si mesma enquanto abria o armário em baixo da pia do banheiro - E aquele sorriso, como eu nunca reparei que é tão...

A morena parou bruscamente com a cena que viu: seus pais mortos. Isso era o que mais a afligia nos últimos meses. Já que, desde o fim da guerra aurores estavam atrás deles na Austrália e não encontravam nenhum sinal do casal. Soltou um grito de horror e começou a chorar no mesmo instante, saindo do banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

**xx**

Draco estava cansado, não via a hora de chegar no seu quarto. Seus pensamentos estavam no que ocorrera aquela tarde, não sabia quem era mais idiota, seu "amigo", ou Granger, que não deixa o orgulho de lado nem em uma hora de apuros. Ouviu um grito que o tirou de seus pensamentos. Cobriu rapidamente os metros que o distanciavam do quarto de onde havia saído o som. Sem nem mesmo se preocupar em bater na porta, abriu-a com estrépito, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava: ___"Vou ter que salvar essa garota outra vez? Que ironia, heim?"_

Não esperava pela cena que viu: Hermione estava sentada no chão, encostada na estante de frente para o banheiro, com os braços em volta dos joelhos e chorando, chorando muito e soluçando alto, vestindo – ou não vestindo – apenas as roupas de baixo. Pareceu nem perceber que ele estava lá. Aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado da morena, que ainda ignorava sua presença.

- Granger? - chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Mortos... eu, eu.. não pode ser! Eles... meus pais! - dizia palavras desconexas.

Sem perceber o que fazia, abraçou o sonserino, buscando algum conforto nos fortes braços do loiro, que não soube o que fazer a principio, mas logo a abraçou de volta, passando as mãos pelo cabelo da morena, tentando acalmá-la, sem ao menos saber do que.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que ela pudesse falar algo coerente. Soltou-se dos braços do sonserino e o fitou, dizendo:

- Bicho-papão...acho que tem um lá dentro. - disse apontando para o banheiro - Eu não vou conseguir..

- Tudo bem, - Draco falou, olhando a também – eu cuido disso.

Draco parecia preocupado com o estado da garota, Hermione pôde notar. Ele se levantou e foi em direção à porta, suspirando antes de abri-lá. A grifinória se acomodou, de modo que pudesse ver o que Draco mais temia, assustando-se com o que viu quando a porta foi aberta. Apareceu um Lúcio Malfoy, um tanto quanto mais novo, com o ar bem menos abatido do que das últimas vezes havia tido a infelicidade de encontrá-lo e com uma espécie de chicote em uma das mãos, batendo-o ameaçadoramente na outra. Draco fez o que havia aprendido com Lupin anos antes e em poucos segundos, já não existia mais bicho-papão.

O sonserino virou-se em direção à grifinória. Queria saber como ela estava e o que, de fato, tinha visto ali. Não conseguiu dizer nada ao se deparar com ela, que ainda não havia percebido que usava apenas roupas íntimas. O Garoto corou imediatamente, percorrendo o corpo da morena com os olhos, que segui seu olhar, constatando que estava semi-nua. Extremamente encabulados, os dois se fitavam, tentando encontrar um jeito de sair daquela situação. Hermione estava sem sua varinha, não podia sequer conjurar uma toalha ou qualquer coisa com que pudesse se cobrir. Correu o olhar pelo quarto, sobre a cama, viu sua toalha jogada. Draco viu a toalha também e prontamente a pegou e jogou para Hermione.

Já devidamente coberta, levantou-se e agradeceu ao sonserino, que respondeu:

- Não foi nada. - falou simples e com um olhar inquisitivo, perguntou – Mais que diabos você viu? Você falou sobre pais, morte... Oh... eles, eu... sinto muito, não sabia. Eles...?

- Não! - falou rápido demais, querendo que suas palavras fossem verdade – Na verdade eu não sei. Eles estão desaparecidos, na Austrália. Eu os mandei pra lá, antes da guerra, alterei a memória deles... mas os aurores não os encontram.

Mais lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da morena e foi a vez de Draco a abraçar sem nem pensar no que fazia, querendo apenas confortá-la, o mínimo que fosse.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, fica tranquila! Já já eles estão aqui de volta. - disse afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Hermione não conteve um sorriso. Por pior e mais estranha que fosse a situação, ela se sentiu confortavelmente segura ali, nos braços de Draco Malfoy. Afastou-se do abraço, olhando-o nos olhos e agradeceu mais vez:

- Obrigada, Malfoy! - disse sem-graça – Se você não tivesse aparecido eu não conseguiria fazer isso... e... obrigada por hoje mais cedo, com aquele idiota do seu amigo, não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido.

- É... de nada. E eu não se preocupa, aquele imbecil é um covarde, não faria nada com você. - virou-se para a porta – Acho que é melhor eu ir pro meu quarto. Er... boa noite.

- Boa noite, Draco! - disse sorrindo.

Já na porta, segurando a maçaneta, Draco teve certeza. Não podia mais ignorar o que sentia e ela precisava saber. Ela não brigaria mais com ele e confiara nele também – assim esperava. Tinha que falar, não seria um covarde, não dessa vez. Virou-se abruptamente, o coração martelava como nunca antes havia acontecido. Hermione se assustou com o movimento, esperando uma explicação. Ele falou:

- Hermione! Eu preciso falar com você! - estava atônito, mas não desistiria, falaria até o final. Viu que ela ainda chorava, chegou mais perto e enxugou uma lágrima. - Aí! O que você fez? - gritou

- Nada! O que aconteceu? - perguntou confusa

- Não sei, eu levei... um choque?

- Ah... isso normal! Acontece as vezes, descarga elétrica, sabe? - ele fez que não com a cabeça – Tudo bem, mas o que você ia me falar?

- Ah, é! - ele quase se esquecera de porque estava ali – Eu quero falar que eu, eu... eu estou... estou... - deu um pulo, outro choque – MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

- Ei, precisa falar desse jeito? Olha o respeito! - repreendeu-lhe – E por que não fala logo o que você quer?

- Eu não consigo, não sei o que é! Simplesmente não sai. - estava visivelmente perturbado – Parece que minha língua trava! Me dá um pergaminho e uma pena, vou escrever.

Segundos depois Hermione havia lhe entregado pergaminho, pena e tinteiro. Draco começou a escrever: _"Hermione, eu estou...". _Mas antes que pudesse começar a próxima palavra algo que eles nunca viram aconteceu. Outra onda de choque invadiu o corpo do loiro, fazendo-o soltar a pena, que pegou fogo na ponta, deixando o pergaminho em frangalhos.

Dessa vez foi Hermione quem se alterou:

- Que merda é essa, Malfoy?

- Não sei, definitivamente não sei. Mas eu não vou desistir. Vou arrumar um jeito de te falar. Boa noite. - saiu batendo a porta, deixando Hermione sem entender nada do que havia acontecido.

**xx**

Draco já estava em seu quarto, jogou-se na esplendorosa cama de dossel, pensado o quanto sua vida havia mudado em menos de um ano. Lembrava-se o quanto queria que todo aquele tormento de obedecer ao Lord das Trevas e ao pai acabasse. Não aguentava mais aquela vida, só obedecia à ordens, não tinha opinião própria, não tinha nada. Só o fazia com medo do que poderia acontecer à sua mãe se ele resolvesse fugir. Não queria a vida que o pai tinha. Não queria ser capacho de um bruxo que se achava superior ao mundo. Mas tinha medo, era um covarde e, se tudo já não tivesse acabado, ainda estaria seguindo o caminho do pai, ou mesmo o da mãe. Sempre servindo. Talvez ele não fosse o único covarde, o pai só fazia tudo aquilo por medo de morrer, por medo de ser descartado por Voldemort. A mãe também, outra covarde, com medo de perder o filho, sedia aos caprichos do marido e da irmã... Coragem, definitivamente isso não corria no sangue de um sonserino, principalmente se este fosse um Malfoy.

Depois da guerra, seu pai, obviamente, fora preso. Prisão perpétua em _Azkaban_, não ganharia o beijo de algum dementador, pois estes não guardavam mais a prisão. Ele e a mãe foram poupados disso. Narcisa e Draco receberam penas alternativas, deveriam prestar ajuda à sociedade bruxa pelo resto de suas vidas. Se mostraram realmente arrependidos dos seus atos, sendo a Sra. Malfoy, considerada aliada na derrota de Voldemort ao dizer que Harry estava morto. Com o auxilio de um bom advogado, as penas foram bem leves: Narcisa teria que ajudar, financeira e presencialmente, um orfanato bruxo; e Draco deveria se tornar auror, tendo como obrigação durante aquele ano, tirar excelentes notas que o habilitassem ao cargo.

E agora, ele estava ali, naquela cama de monitor-chefe – cargo que McGonagall lhe confiara, devido ao seu real arrependimento e ao fato do garoto ter sido um dos poucos sonserinos do seu ano que voltou para o castelo – pensando em sua vida ___"... desde quando isso hein? Desde quando eu estou... eu estou... PUTA QUE PARIU! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? Tá, eu sei o que eu sinto, já faz um tempo até. Eu nunca tinha tentando colocar em palavras esses sentimentos, mas agora que estou querendo, eu não consigo. Isso é absurdo. Impossível eu não conseguir nem pensar as palavras... pensar que estou... Ahhhhhhh! É ilógico! Eu tenho total controle sobre a minha mente, não posso ser impedido por, por... por alguma coisa que eu nem sei o que, de pensar alguma coisa! E aquele velho que se achava o mais sábio de todos nem vivo está pra me falar o que eu tenho... e o idiota do Snape também! Coragem. Morreram sendo corajosos. E eu não consigo nem falar que estou... CASSETE! Pelo menos eu não levo choque quando penso, ou tento pensar, isso. Era só o que me faltava..."_

Draco estava muito cansado para tentar entender o porquê dele não conseguir falar, escrever ou até mesmo pensar o que já estava óbvio para ele. Dormiu em meio a pensamentos, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de trocar de roupa.

**xx**

Hermione, logo depois da saída repentina de Draco, rumava, novamente, para o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e já podia sentir a deliciosa água quente da ducha caindo sobre os ombros quando voltou a pensar sobre o seu dia. Não podia acreditar que Draco a "salvara" por duas vezes e que a havia visto vestindo apenas lingerie. Ele a defendera do amigo, ___"Grande merda esse amigo, também... hunf"_pensou. Havia se livrado do bicho-papão, ___"que estranho ele ter tanto medo assim do pai."_e ainda a havia consolado em relação aos próprios pais, até agora desaparecidos. Fora o estranhíssimo comportamento antes dele ter saído. ___"Hoje, realmente, foi um dia agitado. Tomara que amanha seja bem calmo." _Pensou, lembrando-se que o dia seguinte era sábado e que podeira descansar e relaxar um pouco na companhia dos amigos.

**xx**

No dia seguinte Draco acordou um pouco antes de almoço, com uma coruja bicando seu pé. Ele estava realmente cansado, ser monitor-chefe e ainda ter que tirar notas excelentes estava acabando com o loiro, que não se importava mais em perder parte dos seus sábados dormindo.

Era a coruja da sua mãe. Nesses últimos meses os dois estavam mais unidos do que nunca. Trocavam cartas semanalmente, principalmente porque Narcisa tinha medo que algum aluno quisesse fazer alguma coisa contra seu único filho, já que ele não tinha uma boa reputação, querendo sempre saber como seu "bebê" estava.

Ele tirou a carta da patinha estendida da coruja que saiu em seguida do quarto e a colocou em cima da escrivaninha. Foi direto para o banheiro, tomar o banho que devia ter tomado no noite anterior. Já com a água caindo sobre corpo, recomeçou a divagar sobre o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

_"__É, eu sou tão f*dido que nem um amigo tenho pra conversar sobre isso, pedir ajuda, ou qualquer coisa. Não gosto da McGonagall, odeio o Slughorn e, mesmo já não implicando tanto comigo, os amigos da Granger nunca deixariam ela me ajudar. Mas que bosta! Tem que existir alguém nesse lugar que possa me dizer que merda é essa... há, mas é claro. Minha mãe... afinal, eu sou o filho dela, ela tem que saber o que é isso. É isso, ela tem que saber."_

Se enrolou na toalha, saiu apressado do banheiro, pegou pena, pergaminho e tinteiro para escrever à mãe, nem se preocupando em ler a carta que recebera há pouco. Era sempre a mesma coisa, ela contava como havia sido a semana, perguntava como ele estava e pedia para que se cuidasse.

___Mãe, está tudo bem sim. E pode ficar tranquila, estou me cuidando. Cuidando não só de mim, inclusive. "Salvei" a Granger, sabe, a sangue-ruim, duas vezes ontem.  
Mas enfim, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. E você é minha mãe, ninguém melhor que você pra saber o está acontecendo, espero.  
Ontem, eu encostei em uma pessoa e aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha: eu levei um choque. Ela, a pessoa, disse que isso era normal "descarga elétrica", acontece às vezes. Mas ai, um tempo depois eu ia contar uma coisa, bem importante por sinal, pra alguém e levei outro choque, além de minha língua ter, sei lá, travado. Eu simplesmente não consegui falar. Resolvi escrever, já que realmente precisava contar. Também não consegui, outro choque. E a ponta da pena ainda pegou fogo, destruindo a pergaminho. Desisti de falar e fui dormir, fiquei pensando no que tinha acontecido e quando eu fui pensar, com todas as letras, palavras, tudo direitinho, o que eu ia falar, também não consegui. Pelo menos não levei choque.  
Eu sei mãe, parece loucura. Mas realmente aconteceu. E, até onde eu saiba, tenho completo controle sobre a minha mente, então, não tenho nenhuma justificativa plausível pra isso. Espero que você possa me ajudar. E rápido, de preferência, não quero continuar levando choques._

___ Se cuida também!  
Draco._

******xx**

Era um sábado lindo, Hermione acordou cedo para aproveitar o máximo possível o dia de descanso. Ela e os amigos estavam nos jardins do castelo, aproveitando o sol. Harry e Gina namoravam firme. Ela e Rony até tentaram, antes de voltar para a escola, mas acabaram vendo que era melhor continuarem apenas amigos.

Ela estava contando o que havia ocorrido na noite passada. Dos quatro, ela e Gina acreditavam que Draco pudesse realmente ter se arrependido, já Harry e Rony, continuavam achando que ele era o mesmo de antes, mas, para não arrumar mais confusão, fingiam – muito mal – que acreditavam na melhora do garoto.

- AQUELA FUINHA OXIGENADA TE VIU SÓ DE... DE... AH, VOCÊ SABE! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA? - Rony esbravejou.

- Ah, eu esqueci pra quem eu estava contando, não é Ronald? Eu estava desesperada por ter acabado de ver meus pais ___mortos.__ E_ era ai que minha cabeça estava. - ela quase gritava – E já chega dessas criancices e desse ciúme idiota, você não é nada além de meu amigo, esqueceu? E se não fosse pela "fuinha oxigenada" eu não teria conseguido acabar com aquela coisa.

Rony, mais uma vez, falou sem pensar. Harry e Gina não fizeram nada, ficaram apenas olhando a tentativa do amigo, mais vermelho que os cabelos, em se desculpar.

- Desculpa, Mione... eu sei, falei sem pensar mais uma vez. Mas é que... ah, que saco. Ele é home Malfoy. Me desculpa vai? Eu sei que faço isso desde que a gente se conheceu, mas eu vou pensar da próxima vez. Desculpa...

- Eu vou fingir que você não disse uma única palavra, e continuar. Por que eu ainda não acabei. - ele abaixou a cabeça em concordância – Ainda tem a melhor parte: ele queria me falar alguma coisa, parecia importante, mas ele não consegui falar, disse que a língua parecia que travava e levou um choque. Ai ele me pediu pergaminho, pra escrever, já que não tava conseguindo falar. Mas também não deu, ele levou outro choque e a pena pegou fogo.

- Isso é loucura. Não pode ser. - Gina falou.

- Se é loucura ou não, eu não sei. Mas depois de tudo que eu vivi nesse mundo, sou capaz de acreditar em qualquer coisa. E eu vou descobrir o que ele queria me contar.

Os quatro não falaram mais sobre aquilo, apenas curtiram o dia, sem se preocuparem com nada.

******xx**

Para qualquer um, aquela teria sido uma semana normal, mas para um sonserino que esperava ansiosamente a resposta da carta que mandara à mãe, aquela foi uma das semanas mais longas de sua vida.

Sábado pela manhã, como de costume, a linda Coruja da Igreja da mãe do loiro, o acordou com bicadas no pé. Enfim teria uma resposta. Retirou o pergaminho da pata do bicho e nem esperou que ela saísse para começar a ler:

___Draco, meu filho, você sabe que não precisa se preocupar comigo. Sou bem grandinha e sei me cuidar muito bem. Não vejo a hora de você vir pra casa nas férias, quero que conheça o orfanato, estou cada dia mais feliz por trabalhar lá. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar de conhecer o lugar também... Se bem que você nunca teve muito contato com crianças, mas nunca é tarde para começar._

_ - _Mas que merda é essa? Eu lá quero saber de orfanato por acaso? - estava impaciente com a enrolação da mãe – Mães...

___Ah, fiquei muito feliz em saber que andou ajudando a Granger. Mas por favor, meu querido, não a chame de sangue-ruim. Você sabe muito bem o quanto isso não tem a menor importância, principalmente agora, nas atuais circunstâncias._

- Atuais circunstâncias? Não é porque ela me salvou e estou, bem, eu não consigo falar mesmo – riu-se – que vou deixar de chamá-la assim. E além do mais, você não sabe da última parte... então só acha que "devo" minha vida a ela.

___Filho, eu queria que nunca precisasse falar sobre isso com você. Jamais desejaria que a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, precisasse passar por essa situação. Mas, como não podemos escolher esse tipo de coisa, acho que está na hora de você saber um pouco mais sobre a sua família._

- Quanta enrolação... não dava pra ser mais direta não, mãe?

___Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o quanto o sangue era importante para os Malfoy – era, porque eu espero que com você, tudo isso possa acabar. É difícil dizer isso do próprio filho, mas você é uma prova viva do quanto é possível humilhar uma pessoa por causa disso.  
Há muitos anos, antes mesmo de seus bisavós nascerem, foi lançado um feitiço, pelo próprio patriarca, sobre a família Malfoy. Ao ver que seu filho estava apaixonado por uma menina nascida trouxa, indo contra os séculos de tradição da família, ele criou um feitiço que evitaria uma possível ruína dos Malfoy. Então, a partir dessa época, se algum Malfoy se apaixonasse por um trouxa, nascido como tal ou mestiço ele simplesmente não conseguiria falar, pensar, ou demonstrar isso. Impossibilitando qualquer um de saber a verdade.  
Nunca ouvi falar que houvesse um contra-feitiço, ou qualquer jeito que fosse para anulá-lo. Nunca soube de nenhum caso, já que era essa a finalidade do feitiço. Também não faço ideia – ou não fazia ideia - do que pode acontecer a quem se apaixona por um "sangue-ruim".  
Meu filho, essa não é uma tarefa fácil. Depois de tudo o que passamos por carregar o peso do nosso nome, não me decepcione. Eu sei que você vai encontrar uma solução para esse "problema", mas que essa solução não seja tentar esquecer a Granger. Sim, eu sei que é ela. Sei também que mesmo que você quisesse, não poderia me contar, não é?  
Espero que você faça a coisa certa. Pra tudo se tem uma solução. E pode contar comigo para o que precisar._

___Com amor, Cissy!_

___ P.S.: Sobre seus choques, acho que posso dizer que essa é a verdadeira dor do amor._

Draco fez questão de ler tudo mais uma vez, só para ter certeza de que tinha lido certo e de que não tinha ficado louco de vez. Tinha lido certo, era aquilo mesmo. Estava preso a um feitiço de família e sua mãe sabia que ele havia se apaixonado por Hermione. Ele queria uma explicação, mas não achou que se exporia tanto para obter uma.

_"__'...__não conseguiria falar, pensar, ou demonstrar isso.' Eu tentei contar pra ela e não consegui; tentei pensar e as palavras simplesmente não se formavam; tentei escrever, o pergaminho pegou fogo; encostei nela depois que já tinha certeza do que sentia, levei choque. Se esse velho babaca já não estivesse morto, juro que eu mesmo fazia esse favor à humanidade. Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer uma coisa dessas, desgraçado. Agora, além de ter me... BOSTA, além disso, tenho que descobrir como fazer pra essa merda de feitiço ser anulada. Era só o que me faltava.. Eu sou realmente f*dido, nem me apaixonar por 'qualquer uma' eu posso."_

- Já sei! - de frente para o espelho, "conversando" com ele mesmo, esboçou o primeiro sorriso do dia - É só eu mostrar a carta pra ela, simples. Eu não posso contar, mas ela pode ler o que minha mãe escreveu.

******xx**

Draco queria mostrar a carta para Hermione o mais rápido possível, mas também não queria assustá-la. Ficar sabendo que alguém que te odiou desde a primeira vez que se encontraram está apaixonada por você já não deve ser uma coisa muito fácil de absorver e se, além disso, a pessoa estiver presa a um feitiço, deve ser mais difícil ainda. Resolveu que antes de contar, se aproximaria dela, como se quisesse apenas amizade, já que ela acreditava que ele tinha realmente mudado, talvez isso não fosse uma tarefa tão difícil.

Mas Draco estava enganado, todas as tentativas de aproximação foram frustradas. Ele sempre era interrompido por Harry, Rony ou os dois querendo saber o que ele estava fazendo com a amiga deles, não tinham tempo nem de começar um diálogo.

O sonserino não sabia, mas Hermione também estava começando a se irritar com as interrupções dos amigos, afinal, ela queria saber o que o loiro tinha para lhe contar e, agora, o porquê dele sempre aparecer para tentar conversar com ela. E ela começou a pensar que ele talvez só quisesse se aproximar, ter amigos, alguém com quem conversar, pois sempre o via sozinho, sem nenhum dos velhos companheiros. Pensou até que ele pudesse ser mais que um sonserino arrogante que só se importa com ele mesmo.

******xx**

Já havia se passado quase uma semana e Draco não conseguira nenhum avanço. Era sexta-feira e, como sempre, estava exausto, não via a hora de chegar no seu quarto e dormir. Estava andando pelos corredores sem prestar muita atenção no que tinha pelo caminho, absorto em pensamentos, tentando se lembrar de como e quando havia se apaixonado pela "Sabe-Tudo". Não chegou a nenhum conclusão, só se lembrava de que começou a prestar mais atenção nela depois da guerra e percebeu o quanto ela era bonita e que não deveria ser tão chata quando parecia, coisas que o ódio que sentia por ela não o deixavam ver.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém que entrou correndo no corredor e se espatifou no chão, derrubando os vários livros que carregava.

_"____Eu não acredito nisso.____Os astros devem estar à meu favor hoje__."_, pensou.

- Que isso, Granger, não olha por onde anda não? - alfinetou.

- Não enche Malfoy. - ___"Quem disse mesmo que ele poderia ser legal?"_, já estava pegando os livros quando continuou – Agora, se me dá licença, estou atrasada.

- Atrasada pra onde, numa sexta-feira, depois de todas as aulas, presa dentro de um castelo? - debochou.

- Eu não te devo satisfações, mas já que você quer tanto saber, eu tenho que levar esse monte de livros pra biblioteca antes que ela feche, então, vê se faz alguma coisa de útil pelo menos uma vez na vida, e me ajuda. Vai, pega isso ai e vem comigo. - ordenou.

- Tudo bem senhorita mandona. Mas só porque eu estou de _muito _bom-humor. Não vá se acostumando. - ___"E bota bom-humor nisso, além de esbarrar com ela no corredor, ela ainda me obriga a ir com ela até a biblioteca. E ainda vamos ter que voltar juntos, já que nossos quartos ficam no mesmo corredor. Realmente, hoje é meu dia de sorte."_

- Que seja. Vem logo! - disse antes de começar a correr outra vez.

- Que merda! - saiu correndo atrás.

Os dois não conversaram durante o percurso até a biblioteca, afinal, estavam correndo. Logo que saíram Draco "cutucou":

- Então, quer dizer que a sabe-tudo-certinha, também se atrasa?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. E já pode ir embora.

- Ora, ora, pensei que você fosse mais educada também, Granger. - ironia impregnada em sua voz – E eu não posso ir embora, nossos quartos ficam no mesmo corredor, vamos juntos. - constatou.

- Não, nós não vamos juntos pra lugar nenhum. Eu não vou pro meu quarto.

- E pra onde você vai essa hora da noite, Granger? - estava realmente curioso – Sabe que não pode ficar perambulando por ai...

- Pois eu não vou ficar "perambulando" por ai, Malfoy. Vou pra Grifinória, ver meus amigos. - disse simplesmente.

- Ah, seus amigos. - não deixou transparecer, mas sentiu uma pontada inveja, ela tinha amigos, ele não – Eles não gostam de mim. - afirmou.

- É, não mesmo. - se virou para o loiro, afim de ver qual seria a reação dele. Nenhuma. Malfoy tinha aprendido a não demonstrar o que sentia – E eles vão ficar muito bravos quando souberem que você está me...

- E você? - cortou-a – Não gosta de mim também?

- Eu... eu... - ela não esperava por essa pergunta, principalmente porque não sabia o que responder – E isso importa?

- Talvez. Vamos Granger, você sempre tem resposta pra tudo, não vai ter pra uma pergunta simples dessa?

- Não é tão simples assim. - parou de andar, se virou mais uma vez para o loiro e continuou – Você sabe muito bem de tudo que fez, não preciso ficar te lembrando, não é fácil passar uma borracha em tudo e fingir que você sempre foi assim. – apontou para ele – Eu não sei o que te levou a fazer tudo aquilo, mas se você estiver realmente a fim de mudar, o que eu acho que está, pode-se dizer que eu não "não gosto de você". - sorriu.

- Isso não quer dizer que você goste de mim, mas já é um bom começo. - retribuiu o sorriso, mas logo voltou a pose arrogante – Bom, Granger, você sabe, eu fiquei sem amigos depois de tudo. E as vezes faz falta ter alguém, pra conversar, sabe! Então, como você não me agradeceu ao favor que te fiz, em forma de agradecimento, você vai me fazer um favor.

- Vou é? E qual seria esse favor? - perguntou impaciente.

- Você não vai pro Salão da Grifinória, não agora pelo menos. - revirou os olhos. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sinal para que ele continuasse – Vem comigo até o meu quarto... até a porta do meu quarto. Quero conversar com alguém, sabe, a solidão pode levar à loucura.

A grifinória não segurou o riso, deixando Malfoy bem irritado na sua frente.

- Desculpa, mas eu acho que você já ficou louco, desde de quando Draco Malfoy diz que quer conversar com uma "sangue-ruim"?

- Pensei que não gostasse desse nome. - debochou e ainda irritado começou a andar - Anda, para de rir da minha cara e vem logo, não tenho a noite toda.

- Eu não disse que ia. - retrucou, mas já estava ao lado do garoto.

- Granger, eu mudei, mas ainda sei muito bem lançar uma Império. Se você não for por bem, vai por mal.

- Idiota! - murmurou.

******xx**

Draco estava soltando fogos por dentro. Agora ele só precisava continuar com isso, não perder mais o contato. Ela parecia estar disposta a gostar dele, que faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse.

Hermione estava gostando daquilo. Não sabia que Draco podia ser... divertido? Sim, ele era divertido, lógico que nunca perdia a pose, mas ela gostava disso também. Era como se fosse a marca registrada dele. Foram conversando bobeiras, estavam quase no quarto do sonserino quando ela se lembrou de uma coisa:

- Malfoy, o que você ia me falar aquele dia, lá no meu quarto? - tentou esconder a curiosidade, mas não se saiu muito bem.

- Tá curiosa é, Granger? Eu não posso falar, não ainda. - viu que a garota ia perguntar alguma coisa e imaginando o que seria, respondeu – Eu ainda não consigo falar, o choque, língua travada, toda aquela esquisitice. Mas eu já sei o porquê. Então, controla sua curiosidade, na hora certa eu falo.

- E eu tenho outro escolha? - perguntou divertida, ele negou com a cabeça. Continuou – Bom, é aqui que eu te deixou. Já devem estar achando que eu não vou mais. Tchau.

Ela já ia se virando quando Draco controlou um impulso de puxá-la pelo braço, pois sabia que levaria um choque. Chamou:

- Granger?

- Oi? - perguntou confusa – Tenho mais alguma coisa pra fazer?

- Na verdade, sim, mas só se você quiser. - explicou-se – Eu não sou tão ruim assim. Acho que nunca fui, aquilo era só uma máscara. Então, você pode falar pro seus amiguinhos não implicarem tanto comigo?

- E por que eu faria isso? - estava ainda mais confusa.

- Porque, se eu, por acaso, algum outro dia, quiser conversar com você de novo, ou até mesmo ser seu amigo, acho que não vai dar pra ficar escondendo deles, não é? - ela meneou a cabeça, ele continuou – Mas claro que isso é só uma possibilidade.

- Ah, pra uma possibilidade. Vou pensar no seu caso, ___Draco__._

Ao dizer isso ela se aproximou. Já prevendo o que ia acontecer, Draco juntou todas as forças para não demonstrar nenhuma dor, ou qualquer outra coisa que sentisse. Hermione lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Desejou-lhe boa noite e saiu sem perceber o que havia acontecido, deixando um loiro estático para trás.

Ele entrou no quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou parado apoiando-se nela. ___"É mãe. A dor do amor... mas será que tudo isso vale mesmo a pena?"_

******xx**

Hermione seguiu para o salão comunal da Grifinória com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que ela não sabia o porquê de existir. Ficou pensando em como Draco havia agido, decidiu-se por "ajudar" o garoto. Se ele queria mudar e ser amigo dela, mesmo que não tivesse admitido, não seira ela quem o impediria. Já estava até pensando em um discurso que convencesse Harry e Rony de que o sonserino podia ser um... amigo.

Ela sabia que não seria nada fácil convencer os amigos da mudança do sonserino, mas, por algum motivo desconhecido por ela, iria tentar.

******xx**

Já era segunda-feira, primeira aula do dia: Poções. Draco estava especialmente irritado, porque, além de odiar o Slughorn, a maioria das aulas tinham que ser feitas em duplas e como os poucos sonserinos o achavam "traidor" e os outros ainda não confiavam nele, tinha que ficar sozinho.

Bufando, sentou-se em uma das últimas mesas da sala. Inconsciente abriu um sorriso quando uma certa morena entrou no local, aparentemente, procurando por alguém. Ele não se importou, desviou o olhar e começou a ler algum livro. Tentou, começar a ler algum livro. Não conseguia tirar sua atenção de Hermione, que logo estava na companhia de seus intragáveis amigos.

A grifinória já havia se decidido, não seira a implicância e super-proteção de Harry e Rony que a impediriam de fazer o que queria. Ignorou os protestos dos dois e caminhou firme, agora que já havia encontrado quem procurava.

Draco achou no mínimo engraçado ver Hermione ignorando completamente os amigos e, deixando-os com umas caras incrivelmente irritadas, seguir na direção...

- Granger? - perguntou estupefato.

- Malfoy! - estava achando muita graça da cara de espanto dele.

- O que você quer? Veio jogar na minha cara que eu não tenho ninguém pra fazer dupla comigo? - ___"Como eu sou idiota, pra que falar desse jeito com ela?"_, pensou.

- Parece que você se arrependeu de ter falado que, talvez, quisesse conversar comigo ou ser meu amigo. É melhor não ter ninguém do que ser visto com uma sangue-ruim, não é! - visivelmente irritada, já estava saindo de perto do sonserino.

- Espera! - ela virou-se, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, esperando por mais alguma coisa – Er... desculpa? - ___"Essa garota realmente mexeu comigo, nunca me desculpei por nada e agora falo isso pra Granger! Isso é loucura!"_, riu pelo nariz.

- Draco Malfoy me pedindo desculpas? É, meu caro, você está realmente desesperado por alguma companhia. - ironizou, sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

******xx**

As semanas seguintes correram como naquela segunda-feira. Draco e Hermione faziam dupla em quase todas as aulas e, por vezes, ela obrigava os três, Draco, Harry e Rony, a sentarem-se na mesma mesa. No começo não dava nada certo, era um alfinetando outro, mas agora, quase um mês depois, eles já se suportavam e podiam até ter alguns diálogos civilizados.

Como não havia mais guerra, nem nada para preocupar ou abalar a segurança de quem quer que fosse, os passeios à Hogsmead podiam ser semanais. E nessas três semanas, o quarteto grifinório foi acompanhado por Draco às visitas ao povoado. O sonserino estava fazendo um bom trabalho, lógico que não deixava sua incrível ironia e arrogância de lado, mas não havia brigado com nenhum deles em todo esse tempo e ficou surpreso ao perceber que poderia até mesmo se divertir com eles, sem precisar fingir nada, usar máscaras.

Draco evitava pensar que estava apaixonado, não queria se irritar por não conseguir pensar direito. Mas sabia que aquele sentimento só crescia dentro si. Os choques também eram evitados ao máximo, mas ele não podia impedir Hermione de encostar nele sem querer ou, algumas vezes, de propósito. Por mais que não fosse nada agradável ter de fingir que não sentia nada – as vezes, pego de surpresa, não conseguia, mas ninguém nunca questionou a "esquisitice" dele – já não o incomodava tanto aquela situação.

No final da semana já seria Natal e Draco achou que estava na hora de contar a verdade para sua "amiga". Antes deles partirem de férias, contaria tudo. Assim, ela teria algum tempo para pensar na situação.

* * *

**E ai, o que acharam? Merece reviews? Continuação? Me digam, por favor! **

**Bjs! Até mais, Mahizidio! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. II**

Os alunos embarcariam para casa no dia seguinte pela manhã. Draco já estava impaciente na porta do quarto de Hermione, fazia quase uma hora que estava lá, com um pergaminho e uma caixinha de veludo na mão, e nada da morena chegar. Sentou-se no chão e esperou mais alguns longos minutos, até que ela entrou no corredor. Depois de todas essas semanas, ele podia reconhecer o perfume dela a quilômetros de distância, não precisou nem se virar para ter certeza de que era ela quem estava ao seu lado.

Levantou-se e virou para Hermione, que tinha um ponto de interrogação estampado na face.

- Onde você estava, Granger? Estou te esperando a mais de uma hora. - estava irritado.

- E desde de quando eu te devo satisfações, Draco? O que você quer? - perguntou olhando para o que ele tinha na mão.

-Quero falar com você. - os olhos dela brilharam.

- Você vai me contar, não é? O que você queria falar, aquele dia.

- Suponho que não queira falar sobre isso aqui no corredor, não é?

- Ah, certo. Entra. - disse abrindo a porta do quarto.

Depois daquele incidente com o bicho-papão, Draco não havia mais entrado ali. Naquele dia não havia reparado em como o quarto era diferente do dele. Havia uma grande estante, que cobria quase toda parede esquerda, repleta de livros. A cama, que ficava com a cabeceira encostada no centro da parede de frente à porta, tinha uma cortinha vermelha, quase vinho, com o brasão da Grifinória estampado. Uma mesa redonda, com três cadeiras, de mogno - mesma madeira da cama, estante e do belo guarda roupa, que ficava ao lado da porta - ficava perto da parede direita, entre a cama e a porta do banheiro. Tinha o cheiro dela, madeira e... "Wild Scarlet", o nome do único perfume que ele pôde ver em cima da pia do banheiro.

Hermione sentou na beirada da cama e indicou uma cadeira para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

- Então, pode começar. - mais uma vez não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade.

- Calma, eu sei que você está curiosa, mas antes eu vou te dar isso. - esticou a mão com a caixa. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Seu presente de Natal.

- Não precisava, Draco. E... eu não comprei nada pra você. - ele deu de ombros. Sem-graça, ela pegou o presente.

Pela caixa, Hermione pôde ter uma ideia do que seria, mas não imaginava o quão lindo poderia ser. Ela ficou admirando o presente: uma corrente fininha, toda trançada, em ouro branco, com o pingente mais bonito que ela já havia visto. Um livro, de mais ou menos dois centímetros, com o brasão de Hogwarts gravado. Ela não pode deixar de rir divertida, pela prepotência do garoto, quando viu que, não só o leão da Grifinória, como também a serpente da Sonserina, eram magicamente coloridos. E havia ainda um "micro" fecho, como se fosse o cadeado de um diário. Ela ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes.

- Draco, é simplesmente perfeito! - conseguiu dizer, mas sem tirar os olhos do objeto.

- Eu sei! - disse rindo. Ela o encarou, séria.

- É perfeito, mas eu não posso aceitar. Isso deve ter custado muito caro.

- Realmente, custou muito caro, mas você não pode não aceitar. - informou.

- Posso sim, você não pode me obrigar a usar isso.

- Tudo bem, suponhamos que eu não possa te obrigar a usar, ainda não acabou. Ele abre. - fez um gesto com as mãos, como se tivesse abrindo um livro.

- Abre? Como assim "abre"? - imitou o gesto dele.

- Assim. - tirou a caixa da mão dela, pegou a corrente e murmurou um feito.

O livrinho abriu-se, dobrando de largura. Estava "lisinho", como se aquele fosse seu formato natural. Ele esticou o braço, deixando o pingente na altura dos olhos de Hermione.

- Eu não acredito! Como você conseguiu isso? - ela quase chorou de emoção. No pingente, que agora mais parecia um micro porta-retratos, havia uma foto dos dois.

- Gina! - deu de ombros.

***FLASHBACK***

Era o último final de semana antes do Natal. Os cinco, agora amigos, estavam saindo do castelo, rumo à Hogsmead. Como sempre, depois que Draco começou a andar com os grifinórios, ouviam vários murmurinhos sobre a nova amizade. Gina estava anormalmente animada, com um sorriso maroto, começou a falar:

- Gente, eu ganhei um presente. - os outros olharam com uma cara de "desenvolve, por favor", ela continuou – Meu pai me deu, adiantado, de Natal, sabe. Um presente trouxa. - os quatro arregalaram os olhos, ela riu – É uma câmera digital.

Harry e Hermione riram da cara que Rony e Draco fizeram.

- E que raios é isso? - o sonserino perguntou.

A ruiva tirou um retângulo preto da bolsa, esticou para Hermione e disse:

- Tira fotos, fotos trouxas, mas a gente pode ver como elas ficaram. É bem divertido.

Eles passaram o dia todo no povoado, se divertindo e tirando fotos, muitas fatos. No fim do dia, eles estavam em uma praça, perto da Casa dos Gritos – agora restaurada, e aberta a pouco mais de um mês para visitação, quase um museu. Hermione e Draco estavam rindo, sentados em um banco, bem perto um do outro. Ao fundo, um lindo pôr-do-Sol. Gina, que estava com fogo nos dedos, não resistiu, tirou uma foto do "casal".

***FIM DO FLASHBACK***

_ - _Vai, coloca, quero ver como fica.

Hermione foi até o banheiro, acompanhada por Draco. Parou de frente para o espelho, com o sonserino atrás de si. Um pensamento inesperado fez ela ficar olhando para a imagem deles refletida no espelho: _"Até que a gente combina, formaríamos um belo cas..."_

- Vamos, Hermione, quero ver como fica. - tirou-a do breve devaneio.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido. O sorriso mais lindo que o loiro já recebeu em toda vida. Olhando-o pelo espelho, esticou a mão com a corrente para trás, disse:

- Coloca pra mim, por favor?

Draco não tinha como, nem queria, negar um pedido daquele. Sabia o que iria acontecer ao encostar nela, mas não estava ligando. Abriu a corrente, passou por cima da cabeça da morena, segurando uma ponta em casa mão. Prendeu o fecho e não resistiu à vontade de tocar aquela pele. Encostou, delicadamente, os dedos no pescoço de Hermione, ignorando a dor que percorria seu corpo. Tão macia, segurou-se para não beijar a pele exposta. Apesar das ondas de choque, fora uma sensação maravilhosa.

Hermione não pôde ignorar o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo com aquele toque. Olhou mais uma vez para o loiro. Nunca havia reparado como ele era bonito. Parou de admirá-lo quando o viu apontar a varinha para o fecho da corrente e murmurar alguma coisa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou

- Te impedindo de não aceitar o presente. - falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Seu idiota. - ela riu – Acha mesmo que eu recusaria um presente tão lindo quanto esse? - disse pegando o pingente.

- Bom, nunca se sabe. Mas é melhor fechar isso, acho que seus amigos não ficariam muito felizes em ver essa foto. - murmurou mais uma vez o feitiço que fez o pingente se abrir – Na caixa tem as "instruções".

- Certo. - virou-se, apoiando-se na pia, encarou o mar cinzento à sua frente, parecia nervoso – Agora você vai me falar, ou vou ter que esperar mais algumas semanas?

- Vou. Na verdade eu não vou falar, ainda não consigo. Nem sei se algum dia vou conseguir. - falou mais para si mesmo – Acho melhor você sentar.

Voltaram para o quarto, sentando-se nos mesmos lugares de antes. Draco esticou o pergaminho.

- O que é isso? - Hermione perguntou.

- Lê que você vai entender, ou não.

A grifinória começou a ler. Draco havia pedido para sua mãe lhe mandar a carta em que ele pedia ajuda dela, para Hermione entender melhor e ele não precisar falar muita coisa. Ela leu a primeira carta sem entender muita coisa, mas sua feição era de indiferença a não ser na parte em que ele dizia que tinha "salvado a sangue-ruim". Começou a ler a segunda, orientada por Draco, pulou o primeiro parágrafo.

A cada linha, a expressão de incredulidade se ampliava no rosto de Hermione. Quando acabou, teve a mesma reação do sonserino, leu outra vez, para ter certeza de que não estava louca. Por fim, conseguiu dizer alguma coisa:

- Quem esse velho desgraçado pensa que é pra fazer uma coisa dessas? - os dois se assustaram com a reação dela, que estava quase gritando de raiva. - Eu.. é, desculpa. Não devia ter falado isso. - _"Por Deus, desde quando eu sinto isso por ele?"_, pensou, espantada com as reações que seu corpo estavam tendo àquela revelação. Coração acelerado, pernas tremulas, nervosismo...

- Não tem nada que se desculpar. Eu pensei coisas muito piores. - riu, lembrando-se do quanto havia xingado toda a família por causa daquele feitiço – Inclusive, adorei ouvir isso.

Corada, Hermione perguntou:

- Adorou? Posso saber por quê?

- Tava esperando que você me batesse, azarasse, qualquer coisa do tipo. Sou Draco Malfoy, não é? Você me odei... - ao ver que a cara dela ficou muito emburrada, mudou o que ia falar – odiava?

- Por que você não me falou dos choques? - perguntou, ignorando o que o loiro havia acabado de falar – Eu não encostaria mais em você. Isso deve ser horrível.

- Acha mesmo que eu ia perder a oportunidade de te sentir? Quem nunca levou alguns choquinhos? - debochou, colocando um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Ficaram ali, parados por alguns minutos, apenas admirando um a beleza do outro. Naquele dia, Hermione descobriu que alimentava pelo sonserino o mesmo sentimento que ele por ela. Levantou-se e foi na direção dele, parando na frente da cadeira em que ele estava, ajoelhou-se. Fitou-o novamente, levou a mão direita na direção ao rosto do garoto, que fechou os olhos, prevendo a dor, que não veio, pois ela se lembrou o que aconteceria se o tocasse.

- Desculpa! - Hermione sussurrou.

Draco abriu os olhos e ficou mais alguns segundos olhando-a. Linda. Tão perto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Eles não precisavam de palavras para se comunicar. Seus olhares diziam tudo. Paixão. Medo. Nervosismo. Compreensão. Paixão e amor. Muito amor. Haviam construído aquele sentimento sem nem perceberem isso. Hermione quebrou o silêncio, não o contato visual:

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso! "Pra tudo se tem uma solução." - repetiu as palavras de Narcisa.

Draco meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. Não sabia o que dizer, pela primeira vez na vida, alguém o deixou sem palavras. Estava em êxtase. Sorriu, o sorriso mais sincero que já havia dado. Retribuindo o sorriso, Hermione levantou-se. Começou a andar em direção à porta, estava nervosa novamente.

- Já está tarde, amanhã temos que ir cedo...

- É, já vou indo então! - ela abriu a porta para que ele saísse.

Draco saiu e virou-se para ela, que estava apoiada no batente. Linda. Lindo. Ambos ansiavam por um contato. Hermione não queria machucá-lo. Draco, ligou o "foda-se". Aproximou-se da grifinória e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Despediram-se com um beijo tenro, terno, casto.

**xx**

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordou atrasado. Mas ele não estava se importando com o horário. Estava feliz. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter se sentido tão bem. Estava atrasado porque havia demorado para dormir, lembrando-se de cada detalhe da noite anterior. Dos poucos, mas apaixonados toques. Lembrando-se até mesmo das correntes elétricas que percorreram seu corpo, como se aquilo não fosse nada perto das outras sensações que havia sentido.

Draco não queria ir para casa. Não gostava daquele lugar. Nunca havia se sentido muito bem lá dentro, e depois de ter visto Hermione sendo torturada pela tia, aquele lugar só lhe trazia sentimentos e lembranças ruins. Ele queria ficar ali, lembrando-se de tudo. E ao lado de Hermione. Mas não podia. Não podia ficar ali, muito menos ao lado de Hermione, que passaria o Natal na' Toca. Levantou-se, trocou de roupa, pegou a varinha e saiu do quarto.

Não precisava levar nada, tinha tudo em casa. Tudo, menos o que ele mais queria, pensou ao passar pela porta do quarto da morena. Com esse pensamento, teve uma ideia. Saiu correndo em direção à sala dos monitores, que ficava no final do corredor. Era bem grande, redonda, com uma ampla mesa onde havia as reuniões da monitoria, um belo sofá de couro preto que contornava uma parte da parede, uma porta dupla que dava acesso ao castelo, um corredor, que dava acesso aos quartos e uma lareira, por onde Draco iria para casa.

**xx**

As chamas da ornamentada lareira da sala de visitas da Mansão Malfoy ficaram verdes e Draco saiu de lá, limpando suas vestes. Foi recebido pelos diversos quadros que ficavam nas escuras paredes do enorme cômodo. Não deu ouvidos a o que os falecidos membros da família Malfoy lhe falavam. Saiu da sala o mais rápido possível. Desde que Harry, Rony e Hermione apareceram na casa do garoto, ele evitava entrar naquele lugar. Sempre se lembrava dos gritos de Hermione. E, agora, se arrependia por ter sido um covarde e não ter feito nada para impedir aquelas torturas.

Pelo horário, o sonserino imaginou que sua mãe estaria tomando café. Queria encontrar logo com ela, para contar-lhe a ideia que tivera. Entrou na sala de jantar. Também não gostava daquele lugar. Até hoje tinha pesadelos com a antiga professora pendurada de cabeça para baixo e com Nagini.

- Draco! - Narcisa exclamou, assim que o filho abriu a porta do aposento – Pensei que tinha se esquecido da sua mãe. Estou te esperando há mais de uma hora. - terminou de falar já abraçando o filho, que mal havia saído da porta.

- Eu dormi mais do que devia. - disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto, lembrando-se do motivo de seu atraso.

- Ai meu filho, você parece tão feliz. Não sabe como é bom te ver assim. - também com um sorriso no rosto, passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho – Vem vamos tomar café logo. Eu te avisei que hoje é o almoço beneficente lá no orfanato. Daqui a pouco já temos que sair.

- É... mãe, posso te pedir uma coisa? - perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Não Draco, eu já disse que você vai comigo, não adianta nem pedir!

- Não, não era isso. Já sei que tenho que ir com você, mesmo não querendo... É outra coisa.

- Se não é isso, então o que você quer, querido?

Draco contou o que havia pensado, sabia que sua mãe aceitaria. Só não imaginava que ela fosse ficar tão animada.

- Sua tia, Andrômeda, também virá. Eu já tinha convidado. Estamos mais próximas agora Ela perdeu a filha e o marido, só tem o neto para lhe fazer companhia, que por sinal, é afilhado do Potter... - diante do olhar de tédio do filho, cortou-se - Bom, então agora eu tenho que pedir para os elfos prepararem tudo. E você tem que mandar o convite. Mas seja rápido, já disse que não quero me atrasar e... você tomou banho hoje, meu filho? Está com a cara meio amassada, não vai sair desse jeito, não é?

- Não, acordei atrasado, se lembra? Vou tomar banho antes de sair. - antes de continuar, conjurou pena, pergaminho e tinteiro – E mãe, eu queria te pedir outra coisa.

- Claro, o que é?

- Será que tem como fazermos uma reforma de ultima hora? Acho que todos iriam se sentir melhor, sabe, eles não devem ter boas recordações daqui. Nem eu. - disse a última frase em um sussurro, mais para si mesmo.

- Claro. Então, acho melhor você ficar aqui pela manhã. Organizando tudo. Vou pedir para a Frizzi chamar alguns decoradores. E escreva isso logo, para ela levar. - disse toda animada, também não se sentia bem dentro daquela casa, algumas mudanças seriam bem vindas. Ficou séria – Draco, não se atreva a não aparecer naquele almoço. Você sabe que isso é importante pra mim.

- Pode deixar mãe, não vou faltar. - dizendo isso, começou a escrever no pergaminho.

**xx**

Todos os dez Weasley - quase onze, pois Fleur esperava o primeiro filho do casal -, Harry e Hermione estavam reunidos na' Toca naquela manha, véspera de Natal. Estavam todos em volta de uma grande mesa posta no jardim, tomando um delicioso café-da-manhã. Todos riam e conversavam, claramente felizes. Sem preocupações, medos. Apenas vivendo.

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e se assustaram quando uma elfa doméstica - que, Hermione pôde notar, estava muito bem vestida e sem nenhuma sujeira - aparatou em cima da mesa, com um pergaminho na mão. Frizzi fez uma reverencia nas quatro direções da mesa e começou a falar:

- A elfa Frizzi veio entregar um convite do meu senhor para... - mas foi interrompida por Fred, que estava à sua frente, pegando o convite. Ela olhou brava para ele que a ignorou e começou a ler:

- "Para: Hermione, Potter, Weasley Um e Weasley Dois." A Hermione não tem sobrenome, não? Mas quem mandaria uma coisa dessas?

- Malfoy! - os quatro grifinórios falaram em uníssono. Sabiam que só ele chamava o quarteto assim.

- Meu senhor mandou entregar para a senhorita Hermione, por acaso você é uma senhorita? - todos riam da careta que Fred fez para a criaturinha à sua frente. Frizzi arrancou a carta da mão do ruivo.

- Então pode me entregar, Frizzi. - disse Hermione, que também estava de frente para a elfa, com um sorriso no rosto. - Eu sou a Hermione.

- É um prazer senhorita. - disse entregando o pergaminho – A senhorita é muito bonita, deve ser por isso que meu senhor Draco estava com um sorriso enorme quando falou da senhorita. - mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a elfa desaparatou, deixando Hermione da cor dos cabelos de Gina e Rony, que estavam ao seu lado. Diante dos olhares que recebia dos gêmeos, falou:

- Nem se atrevam a abrir essas bocas. - abriu o convite e começou a ler, Gina e Rony se inclinaram na direção da amiga, lendo também. Harry, que estava ao lado da namorada, fez o mesmo, mas vendo que não conseguiria ler, desistiu e esperou.

- Isso só pode ser palhaçada daquela doninha oxigenada! - esbravejou Rony – Ele acha mesmo que a gente vai querer voltar naquele lugar?

- Do que você tá falando? Me dá isso, Mione. - Harry arrancou o pergaminho da mão de Hermione.

- O que esta escrito ai, querida? - perguntou Molly, no seu costumeiro tom maternal.

- É um convite. Do Draco. - ela ainda estava muito envergonhada, arrancou o pergaminho de Harry, como ele havia feito a pouco, e começou a ler:

_Como vocês já sabem, eu e minha mãe estamos sozinhos, então, agora que começamos a andar juntos... _

- Como assim começaram a andar juntos? - Jorge perguntou, não acreditando no que a morena lia.

- Shiu Jorge, Fred, ah, sei lá quem é... depois a gente explica, deixa eu acabar de ler. _Sem_ interrupções.

_… eu achei que talvez pudessem aceitar meu convite. E pra ver também se você, Cicatriz e você, Cabeça de Fósforo, entendem de uma vez por todas que eu mudei. _

_ Eu sei que vocês, Weasley, são muitos, mas não tem problema. Estou convidando todos vocês para virem passar o almoço de Natal aqui na Mansão. Não se preocupem que ninguém aqui morde, não. E também virá minha tia, com seu afilhado, Potter. Uma boa oportunidade para vê-lo, não acha? _

_ É isso. Amanhã, ao meio dia, Frizzi voltará para poder aparatar com vocês . Não se atrasem. Só avisem se não forem vir. _

_ Até breve, D.M. _

_ - _É lógico que não vamos, não é mãe? - perguntou Rony.

- Bom, pelo jeito o garoto mudou mesmo, não Hermione? - Molly perguntou ignorando o comentário do filho. Hermione assentiu, Molly continuou – Então, acho que devíamos fazer uma votação, por mim não tem problema. O que você acha, querido? - dirigiu-se ao marido.

- Por mim também não. Vocês que decidem. Quem quiser ir, levanta a mão.

- Não perdemos isso por nada! - Fred e Jorge falaram juntos, levantando a mão. Hermione e todos os outros Weasley, menos Rony, levantaram a mão. Harry também não havia levantado, mas Gina fez o trabalho pelo namorado, segurando o braço dele no alto.

- É Roniquinho, acho que você perdeu! - disse Gina, toda animada.

- O Harry também não quer ir. - respondeu emburrado.

- Mesmo assim, a maioria quer, então nós vamos. E já tá na hora de vocês pararem com essa bobeira e não implicarem mais com o coitado. Você não concorda, Mione? - Hermione concordou com um sorriso tímido, as palavras da elfa ainda ecoando em sua cabeça. Em um tom que lembrou muito a Luna, Gina continuou – E além do mais, eu quero saber como é casa dele. - os outros três trocaram olhares significativos, lembravam-se muito bem daquele lugar. E não eram lembranças nada boas.

- Agora que já está tudo resolvido, desembuchem. Que história é essa de vocês andarem com o Malfoy? - perguntou Fred, fazendo com que todos prestassem muita atenção no que os quatro começavam a falar.

O resto do dia passou sem muita emoção. Na opinião de Hermione, passou devagar demais. Ela estava ansiosa. E com medo. Não queria se lembrar do que tinha passado naquela casa.

Antes de dormir, a morena contou para Gina o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. O presente. O feitiço. O beijo. E que estava completamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. A amiga discordou e disse:

- Mione, vocês não estão só apaixonados. Vocês se amam. Dá pra ver. E eu tive certeza disso quando tirei aquela foto, vocês são lindos juntos. - as duas sorriram – Mas agora vamos dormir, já tá tarde e amanhã não podemos nos atrasar.

**xx**

Draco, ao contrário do dia anterior, acordou bem cedo naquela manhã da Natal para poder verificar as últimas mudanças que estavam fazendo na casa. Estava de muito bom humor, por isso, deixou as reclamações dos decoradores, por ser dia de Natal, sem nenhuma resposta típica do garoto.

As onze horas, já estava tudo pronto. Draco ficou muito satisfeito com o trabalho que havia feito e foi para o quarto, afim de se arrumar para o almoço. Em meia hora o sonserino estava pronto. Foi para a sala de visitas, agora, não tinha problema algum em ficar ali.

Dez minutos depois, sua mãe apareceu. Estava, como sempre, linda. Começaram a conversar e ela lembrou de uma coisa:

- E o presente, Draco? Você entregou para Hermione?

- Entreguei. - não entrou em detalhes.

- Ficou como você queria? - ele apenas meneou a cabeça, afirmando – Não vai me falar nada? Você contou pra ela, mostrou a carta?

- Não quero falar sobre isso... - ele pensou em completar com "com você", mas optou por outra coisa – não agora. Eles estão demorando. - levantou e começou a andar pelo amplo aposento, visivelmente nervoso.

- Draco, não são nem 11:50. como você quer que eles cheguem se marcou meio dia? Se acalma.

O sonserino ignorou o que a mãe disse, e gritou pela elfa que buscaria seus convidados.

- Me chamou, meu senhor Draco?

- Chamei. Você já pode ir buscar o pessoal.

- Mas senhor Malfoy, ainda não está na hora que o senhor disse no convite. - informou a elfa.

- E quem você pensa que é pra falar se está ou não na hora. Eu já disse, pode ir!

- Me desculpe, meu senhor! - disse, começando a bater na própria cabeça – Frizzi não quis desobedecer ao meu senhor.

- Frizzi, pare com isso. - Narcisa disse firme para a elfa, que parou na hora – E você, não vai mudar horário coisa nenhuma. Senta ai e espera. - disse para o filho, no mesmo tom que usou com a elfa.

Dez minutos depois, Frizzi aparatou na' Toca. E em menos de cinco minutos, todos os Weasley, Harry e Hermione, aparataram de mãos dadas, na frente da Mansão. A elfa, que estava entre Hermione e Gina, foi em direção à pesada porta de madeira escura, que abriu-se apenas com a presença dela.

O coração de Hermione parou uma batida quando a porta começou a abrir. Ao mesmo tempo que queria entrar, tinha vontade de sair correndo dali.

Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram boquiabertos quando entraram no hall da casa. Estava tudo diferente do que lembravam-se. Era um ambiente bem iluminado. As paredes tinham uma tapeçaria de um cinza claro, com alguns bordados em um tom de vermelho bem escuro. Não havia mais quadros na parede e o tapete, agora cobria um chão de pedra clara. O hall, não lembrava, nem de longe, o que eles haviam conhecido a menos de um ano atrás. Os três trocaram olhares aliviados.

Frizzi seguiu para a sala de visitas, onde Draco e Narcisa estavam. Mais uma vez o coração de Hermione parou, com medo de entrar naquele lugar, onde havia sido torturada. Ao entrar, ela e os amigos se entreolharam sem acreditar que estavam na mesma casa. O cômodo também estava completamente mudado.

Nas paredes da ampla sala retangular, havia a mesma tapeçaria do hall. E também não havia mais quadros. O espelho, que havia sobre a lareira, agora estava na parede oposta à entrada, ampliando ainda mais o ambiente. Não havia porta no local, por consequência, tinha apenas três paredes, para permitir a entrada. Dois suntuosos sofás de camurça verde oliva estavam dispostos um de cada lado da mesa de centro, que estava repleta de aperitivos. Atrás da mesa , duas poltronas no mesmo tom dos sofás completavam a aconchegante sala que era aquecida pela enorme lareira.

Draco já estava em pé. No meio de tantos ruivos, foi fácil encontrar a sua morena. Estava linda. Usava roupas trouxas. Um vestido champanhe - com uma fita marrom na altura dos seios- descia soltinho até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Como era inverno, vestia um sobretudo da mesma cor da fita. E um lindo sapato vinho, que a deixava vários centímetros mais alta. E para completar o visual, a corrente que ele havia dado de presente. Não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. Não sabia nem se sua mãe já havia ido receber os convidados, mas também não estava interessado.

Depois de perceber que o local estava completamente diferente, olhou para quem mais lhe interessava. Ele estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, como se fosse uma criança que tivesse acabado de receber o presente que tanto queria – o que não era muito diferente da realidade. Hermione não conseguia desviar seus olhos daqueles cinzas penetrantes. Não se importando se tinha ou não alguém prestando atenção nos dois. Ele estava lindo. As vestes negras contrastavam perfeitamente com a pele alva e com os fios meio desalinhados, que ele deixou pois sabia que era assim que ela gostava, dos cabelos quase brancos.

Narcisa deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios enquanto ia em direção aos convidados e viu como o "casal" se olhava. Não precisava mais que seu filho lhe dissesse como a grifinória havia reagido à notícia. Podia ver nos olhos dos dois como eles se sentiam.

Draco saiu do seu estado de torpor e foi cumprimentar todos. Com apertos de mão e beijos, passou por todos os Weasley e por Harry, deixando Hermione, propositalmente, por último. Parou em frente à garota. Tinha vontade de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la até não ter mais nenhuma molécula de ar nos pulmões. Ficaram se fitando. Cinza no castanho. Castanho no cinza. Se precisassem falar, com certeza não teriam palavras para descrever a emoção que sentiam.

O loiro abraçou a garota, sabia que uma onda de choque passaria por todo o corpo, mas precisava senti-la. Sentir o toque delicado, o delicioso cheiro, a respiração. Por ela, ele suportaria qualquer tipo de dor.

A morena não hesitou em corresponder ao abraço, também queria senti-lo. Ter certeza de que ele era real, e estava na sua frente. Mas logo se afastou, apenas o suficiente para que seus corpos não se tocassem:

- Não quero te machucar. - sussurrou, para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

- Você não me machuca, nunca. - respondeu no mesmo tom que ela – Senti sua falta, minha sabe-tudo...

- Draco, não vai me apresentar à sua amiga? - Narcisa cortou o filho.

- Ah, claro, mãe! Mãe, essa é Hermione. Hermione, essa é minha mãe. - disse apontando de uma para a outra.

- É um prazer senhora Malfoy. Já nos encontramos várias vezes, mas nunca...

- Não precisamos nos lembrar do passado, Hermione. Esse, será como o nosso primeiro encontro. O prazer é todo meu. - pegou uma das mãos da garota, que sorriu – E pode me chamar de Cissy. Agora estou entendendo porque meu filho não tira esse sorriso bobo do rosto. Você me parece uma garota muito especial. - os dois jovens trocaram um olhar tímido e constrangido, Narcisa fingiu não perceber e, soltando a mão de Hermione, emendou, em um tom que todos a ouvissem – Bom, acho que podemos nos sentar e conversar um pouco. Daqui a pouco o almoço será servido.

Draco, ia se sentar ao lado de Hermione, mas foi impedido por Rony e Harry, que sentaram-se um de cada lado da amiga. Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar divertido. Draco sentou-se ou lado de Rony e, num quase sussurro, disse:

- Eu só não azaro vocês, porque aqui tem muita gente... e porque a Hermione me mataria também.

- Sabe, acho que tem hora que eles bem que merecem isso. - disse Gina, olhando do namorado para o irmão. Fazendo Draco e Hermione rirem, o que deixou os dois amigos, ainda mais irritados.

- Posso saber porque você deu um pingente desses pra ela? Pelo que eu saiba, ela não é da Sonserina. - perguntou Rony, mudando completamente o assunto.

- Pra ela nunca esquecer quem está ali dentro. - disse simplesmente, com uma piscadela. Hermione, ficou sem-graça e Gina, se segurou para não rir da cara do irmão.

- Como assim, "quem está ali dentro"?

- Não acha tá querendo saber demais não, Weasley? - disse Draco já irritado, voltando sua atenção para os outros presentes.

**xx**

Pouco depois, Andrômeda chegou com Teddy. O garoto foi paparicado por todos, até Draco que não gostava muito de crianças se rendeu aos encantos do menino. O almoço logo foi servido e todos conversavam animados, de volta à sala de visitas. Dessa vez, o sonserino havia conseguido sentar-se ao lado de Hermione. Entre as conversas que preenchiam o ambiente, sussurrou ao ouvido da grifinória:

- Tá a fim de dar uma volta? Conhecer a casa? Se livrar desses seus amigos inconvenientes?

Ela deu um sorriso. Como negar a um pedido desses? Ela queria mais do que tudo se livrar dos amigos e de todos que estavam ali. Queria ficar só ela e Draco, como há duas noites atrás. Os dois olharam em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém prestava atenção neles. Antes de se levantar, Hermione cutucou Gina, para avisar que estava saindo. A amiga apenas meneou a cabeça e deu um largo sorriso.

Malfoy levou Hermione para os jardins da Mansão. Eram enormes e esplendorosos. Uma sebe baixa acompanhava todo o caminho. E, no meio do terreno, havia uma enorme fonte que acalmava o ambiente com o barulho da água. Pássaros de várias espécies, alguns pavões alvos e alguns bancos cuidadosamente posicionados completavam a bela paisagem. A grifinória só pode admirar o que via. Não imaginava que em uma casa daquelas poderia haver um lugar que transmitisse tanta paz.

Lendo o olhar da morena, Draco quebrou o silêncio e falou, caminhando até sentarem-se em um dos bancos.

- Eu sempre vinha pra cá, quando meu pai me batia, ou quando eu precisava pensar. É meu lugar preferido da Mansão. - eles se fitaram – Não sei porque, mas me dá segurança.

Ainda sem quebrar o contato visual, Hermione falou:

- É lindo! Parece que não faz parte da mesma casa, - falou sem pensar, corando em seguida – quer dizer... agora sim. Mas não combina em nada com o lugar que eu conheci meses atrás.

Entendendo perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer, desviu o olhar, observando tudo ao redor. Por fim, falou:

- Eu concordo. Talvez seja por isso que eu gostava tanto daqui. Ainda gosto. - voltou a olhar para a figura magnifica ao seu lado – Nunca me senti bem dentro dessa casa e... e depois do que aconteceu com você, lá dentro, eu quase não conseguia mais ficar lá. Quase nunca entrava na sala. Foi por isso que eu pedi pra mudarmos as coisa. Por você. E por mim.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir, mas também sucumbiu as lágrimas que insistiram em descer por sua face.

Draco enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam. Não importava se estava ou não sendo atacado por dentro, suportaria aquela dor. Segurando delicadamente o rosto de morena, fez com que ela o olhasse e disse:

- Me desculpa! Eu fui um covarde, nunca deveria ter permitido que fizessem aquilo com você. Eu me arrependo todos os dias por não ter feito nada. - Hermione nunca havia visto tanta sinceridade naquela mar acinzentado. Abraçou-o – Desculpa! Nunca mais vou deixar que nada aconteça com você.

Draco não havia percebido, mas a intensidade dos seus choques havia diminuído, eram quase inexistentes.

- Não foi culpa sua. - Hermione sussurrou, ainda abraçada ao loiro. O cheiro e a proximidade estavam a deixando tonta – O que importa é o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.

Estavam perto demais, Hermione não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse estar ainda mais perto do sonserino. Esqueceu toda a história de feitiços, choques e dor. Draco afastou-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para poder mergulhar nos olhos castanhos à sua frente. Esquadrinhou todo o rosto da sua amada. Era linda. A boca perfeita. Precisava dela. Senti-la.

Hermione não pode deixar de notar a corrente elétrica que passou pelo seu corpo, mas que nada tinha a ver com feitiço algum. Era apenas seu corpo reagindo. Reagindo a Draco Malfoy. Fechou os olhos, queria senti-lo. Precisava senti-lo.

Ao ver os olhos de Hermione se fechando, Draco se aproximou ainda mais. Encostando suas testas, ficou duas batidas do seu descompassado coração assim, observando-a. Aproximou-se ainda mais. Nariz com nariz...

- AI! - os dois rapidamente separaram-se. Gina, vendo o que estava prestes a acontecer entre o casal, deu um jeito de avisar que não estavam sozinhos.

- Que foi Weasley, não olha por onde anda não? - visivelmente irritado, Malfoy perguntou para Gina, que estava se levantando do chão. A ruiva lançou um olhar de desculpas para os dois.

- Não, tem muita pedra aqui nesse lugar. Você deveria dar um jeito nisso.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Rony se intrometeu:

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui? Posso saber? - perguntou enquanto Harry verificava se a namorada não havia se machucado.

- Não, não pode saber, Weasley.

Rony ia dar uma resposta mal criada, mas Hermione o cortou:

- Chega. Eu sou bem grandinha e não preciso de dois guarda costas pra ficarem me vigiando. Entenderam?

O sonserino levantou uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar debochado para os dois, que amarraram a cara e foram para mais perto da amiga.

- A mamãe mandou procurar vocês porque já estamos indo. - explicou-se Gina.

- Ah! - falou Hermione, visivelmente triste, não queria ficar longe do seu loiro.

- Mas ainda não é cedo, não, Doisinho? - perguntou Draco. Também não queria que sua morena fosse embora. Já os amigos... quanto antes melhor.

- É, mas Fred, Jorge, Percy, Carlinhos, Gui e a Fleur vão embora hoje. Então a mamãe não quer demorar muito aqui.

- Quanta gente, hein? Bom, se é assim, - Hermione conhecia aquela cara de quem ia pedir alguma coisa. Olhou-o mais atentamente. Continuou - por que vocês não ficam mais? São todos maiores de idade, podem ir embora sozinhos.

Os quatro se olharam. Hermione com um sorriso contido nos lábios. Gina segurava a gargalhada. Harry e Rony completamente confusos:

- E, por que raios, você ai querer que a gente ficasse mais aqui? - Harry perguntou, recebendo uma cotovelada da namorada.

- Porque, ué... porque... - _"porque eu não quero que a Hermione vá embora"_, pensou – Ah, quer saber, isso, vão embora mesmo. Eu tentei ser legal, mas já que vocês não sabem reconhecer isso, podem ir.

Harry e Rony fizeram caretas diante da resposta do sonserino. Hermione e Gina não contiveram o riso, o que deixou o loiro ainda mais irritado. Voltaram todos para a sala de visitas e minutos depois, já haviam se despedido e estavam voltando para A Toca.

**xx**

O almoço na Mansão Malfoy não poderia ter sido melhor. Narcisa, que há muito já havia se arrependido por ter tanto preconceito com os bruxos que não têm sangue puro, agora tinha certeza que isso era a mais completa idiotice. A Sra. Malfoy estava completamente encantada com Hermione.

Draco não cabia dentro de si de tanta emoção e alegria. Eles não haviam dito em palavras, mas seus olhares demostravam o quanto eram apaixonados. Ele sabia que talvez nunca conseguisse traduzir todo esse sentimento em palavras, mas tinha certeza se isso nunca fosse possível, não faria a menor diferença. Ele a amava e ela sabia disso.

A grifinória queria contar para todo o mundo a explosão de sentimentos que havia experimentado. Queria que todos soubessem o quanto estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy e, que além disso, amava-o. Um amor que haviam construído sem querer, que, para ela, surgiu de uma amizade. Ela sabia o que ele sentia, mesmo nunca tendo ouvido e talvez podendo nunca ouvir, mas isso não importava para ela. Ela podia ver todos os sentimentos transbordando do loiro. Uma coisa que nunca teria acontecido com um Draco Malfoy de um ano antes.

Todos os Weasley, até mesmo Rony, ficaram muito satisfeitos com o modo como foram recebidos. Agora tinham certeza que Draco e Narcisa estavam realmente mudados. Harry e Rony não deixaram de fazer perguntas sobre o que estava acontecendo entre a amiga e o sonserino. Ela não contou, sabia que eles, pelo menos por enquanto, não aceitariam. Mas ela não se conteve e contou o motivo pelo qual a casa estava completamente mudada.

Hermione e Gina estavam eufóricas naquela noite. Gina, queria saber de tudo. Hermione, não queria esconder nada. Ficaram até altas horas conversando e ponderando todos os pontos daquele "relacionamento". Queriam encontrar uma solução para o problema que "separava" o casal.

* * *

_Olá, pessoal. Bem, sinceramente, eu esperava mais reviews. Mas tudo bem. E obrigada à **Sakiy Skuld** e à **Elly Granger** pelo incentivo. Já estou trabalhando no capítulo 4, mas tá difícil. Haha_

_Espero que continuem acompanhando! Bjs! _

_Mah. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. III**

Draco e Hermione não viam a hora de voltarem para Hogwarts. Queriam ter se encontrado durante o feriado, mas a grifinória preferiu não se arriscar e deixar os amigos ainda mais desconfiados.

No retorno às aulas, combinaram de se encontrar no salão dos monitores pela madrugada. Poderiam simplesmente ter combinado de um ir ao quarto do outro, mas, com toda cautela que possuí, Hermione preferiu o salão.

Draco não estava se importando com os choques que levava, ele queria apenas ficar perto de Hermione, mas sabia que ela não deixaria que ele passasse por isso. Mesmo se entregando em alguns momentos, faria o possível para que ele não sentisse mais aquilo.

Naquela noite, conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo. Sentiam-se bem apenas com a presença um do outro, com os olhares que trocavam, com o leve roçar que suas peles tinham por alguns segundos. Não queriam que aquele momento simples, mas único, acabasse nunca. Porém, teriam aula no dia seguinte, não poderiam ficar ali para sempre.

O sonserino acompanhou Hermione até a porta do quarto, que ficava um pouco antes do dele, do outro lado do corredor. Os dois queria colar os lábios e não desgrudar nunca mais.

Hermione sabia que se o loiro a beijasse ela não poderia resistir, mesmo sabendo o que ele passaria se o fizesse. Ela ansiava por aquele contato e não sabia quando iria conseguir.

Já Draco, imaginava que a morena resistiria caso ele tentasse beijá-la, pois ela sempre se preocupava com os choques que ele levaria. Não importava choque algum. Queria beijá-la. E o faria.

Os dois fitaram-se por alguns segundos antes de Draco aproximar-se um passo. Hermione não conseguia se mover. Não esperava que o sonserino fosse beijá-la. Queria aquilo mais do que tudo.

Quando ficou a pouquíssimos centímetros da grifinória o cheiro inebriante que ela emanava o deixou tonto e ainda mais determinado. Hermione já conseguira voltar a si. A respiração e a presença cada vez mais próxima do loiro estava a deixando louca. Ela queria acabar logo com aquela distância mínima que havia entre os monitores. Não pensou. Apenas agiu.

Draco não esperava por aquela atitude. Levou alguns segundos até reagir ao toque dos lábios macios da morena nos seus. O primeiro choque que percorreu o corpo dele foi intenso, o mais forte até aquele momento. O coração, já descompassado do sonserino, quase saiu pela boca.

Apesar de não ter tido a iniciativa, foi Draco quem pediu passagem com a língua. Ao senti-la em seus lábios, Hermione não hesitou em permitir a passagem. Era um beijo doce, calmo, apaixonado. Seus lábios movimentavam-se delicados e com precisão. As línguas buscando cada centímetro um do outro.

Todas as células do corpo de Hermione reagiam àquele beijo. Ambos sentiam os corações descompassados contra o peito. Os pulmões ardiam por ar, mas não queriam quebrar o contato.

Draco, mais uma vez, não percebeu, mas a intensidade de seus choques diminuíam a cada segundo.

Por fim, longos minutos depois, se desvencilharam. Draco, que havia colocado as mãos na cintura da grifinória, não as tirou de lá. Mais uma vez, puxou-a para sim, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hermione. Sentindo aquele cheiro que tanto amava. Ela, que tinha as mãos em volta da nuca do sonserino, começou a fazer carícias nos fios loiros.

O sonserino não queria sair dali. Sentia-se mais amado e querido como nunca antes havia se sentido nos braços de ninguém. Até mesmo seguro, ele ousaria dizer. Queria poder falar o quanto a amava. Desejava com todas as suas forças que toda aquela tortura acabasse. Que ele pudesse ficar nos braços de Hermione sem sentir nada além de amor, carinho, compreensão...

Hermione não conseguiu se conter. Deixou uma lágrima rolar pela face. Nunca imaginou que poderia sentir-se tão amada por Draco Malfoy e que esse sentimento pudesse ser reciproco. Em menos de dois meses, pôde conhecer o melhor lado do sonserino. E a perspectiva de continuar ao lado dele era a única coisa que ela queria.

O loiro inspirou mais uma vez o perfume de Hermione. E, depositando beijos – que eram seguidos de _leves_ choques – em toda extensão do pescoço e rosto da garota nos braços dele, voltou a colar seus lábios. Um beijo que traduziu tudo o que ele queira falar, mas não era capaz.

- Eu te amo, Draco. - Hermione sussurrou, ainda com os olhos fechados, após se separarem.

Draco passou os dedos pelo rosto dela. Respondeu a única coisa que podia, mas não o que queria:

- Eu também, Mione.

Ela não conteve o largo sorriso que surgiu nos lábios. Abriu os olhos e segurou a mão do loiro que ainda passeava pelo rosto dela.

- Desculpa por te fazer sofrer.

- Você nunca vai me fazer sofrer. Você só me faz bem. Eu te... - ai falar, esquecendo-se de que não conseguia – Bem, você sabe. Só me promete uma coisa: não sai de perto de mim nunca.

- Nem que eu quisesse conseguiria me afastar de você agora.

Draco conseguiu apenas sorrir. Hermione deu um beijo na mão que ainda segurava dele.

- É melhor irmos dormir. Já deve estar quase amanhecendo. - brincou.

- Então, boa noite. - deu um beijo na testa da grifinória, e antes de seguir para o próprio quarto, falou com o típico sorriso sedutor nos lábios – Sonhe comigo.

Antes de dormir, o sonserino ficou pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas. Pensando, que mesmo sob um maldito feitiço, estava na melhor e mais feliz época de sua vida, com as pessoas mais improváveis de lhe proporcionarem isso. E pensando em tudo isso, foi que ele percebeu: não estava mais sendo tão afetado pelos choques.

_Como havia percebido isso antes? Será que aquele merda não foi "esperto" o suficiente e o feitiço está perdendo poder? Mas isso é incrível! Sorte que não tem nenhum quadro daquele imbecil em casa, porque se tivesse, depois de xingar muito aquele filho da puta, ia fazer questão de falar o quanto ele foi burro e que aquela bosta que ele inventou não vai me impedir de nada. Além, é claro, de jogá-lo em alguma lareira depois. Desgraçado... É, Hermione, você não vai sair de perto de mim tão cedo._

Com todos esses pensamentos e turbilhões de sentimentos, pegou no sono quando já estava quase amanhecendo.

**xx**

Hermione desistira de dormir. Ficou todo o resto da noite pensando no quanto estava feliz perto de Malfoy, uma coisa que nunca na vida dela imaginou ser possível.

Queria ir para o café-da-manhã logo. Tinha que contar para Gina o que havia acontecido durante a madrugada.

Entrou no Salão Principal e procurou pelo sonserino, que agora sentava-se sempre sozinho na mesa da Sonserina sob olhares nada amistosos de Goyle – ou, raras vezes, sentava-se com os grifinórios, que estavam se acostumando com a presença dele –, mas não o encontrou.

Antes que os amigos chegassem, começou a vomitar informações para a ruiva, que absorveu tudo o que ouviu, organizou, e ficou muito feliz pela amiga.

**xx**

Draco perdeu a hora. Acordou com uma coruja bicando a sua janela. O sonserino viu que não era a ave de sua mãe, mas logo a reconheceu. Era a coruja de Blaise Zabini, o único que ainda continuava amigo do loiro, mas não estava em Hogwarts pois seus pais não achavam seguro para um sonserino voltar à escola. Mesmo continuando amigos, fazia muito tempo que não se encontravam nem se correspondiam. Ele colocou a carta na mochila e foi tomar banho. Queria saber o motivo da carta, mas não queria se atrasar mais do que já estava para a primeira aula de segunda-feira: poções. Sim, agora ele gostava dessa aula, como de todas as outras que passava ao lado de Hermione.

**xx**

Hermione já estava ficando aflita. Não vira Draco durante o café-da-manhã, a aula já havia começado há quase dez minutos e nada dele aparecer.

Alguém bateu na porta, e Hermione sorriu aliviada quando viu um loiro esbaforido perguntando se podia entrar.

- Idiota! Onde você se meteu? - advertiu, enquanto ele sentava-se ao lado dela, baixo para o professor não ouvir – Queria me matar de preocupação?

- Sabe, alguém me fez ter uma noite maravilhosa. - já acomodado na carteira, olhou para Hermione e com o melhor sorriso de canto, continuou – Ai eu não consegui dormir, lembrando e relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido. E quando eu consegui dormir, não consegui acordar.

Como o sonserino previa, as bochechas de Hermione coraram instantaneamente e ela desviou o olhar, dando uma atenção desnecessária para as mãos e murmurou:

- Eu só fiquei preocupada.

- Ei, sua boba. - disse a ela, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos dela para atrás da orelha – Eu estava brincando. - ela sorriu, ainda meio tímida. Draco lembrou-se da carta que havia recebido – Recebi uma carta hoje,... do Blás.

Draco havia falado umas duas vezes sobre o amigo para a grifinória, mas nada de tão interessante que a fizesse gostar dele. Sim, era um preconceito idiota estabelecido há muito tempo entre sonserinos e grifinórios, e ela, mais do que ninguém devia saber que essa atitude não levaria à nada. E que sonserinos podiam sim ser pessoas boas e com coração. Ela fez uma careta para o comentário do loiro. Enquanto tirava o pergaminho da mochila, ele falou:

- Ah, Mione. Ainda com isso? Você sabe que ele não é pior que eu.

Ela rolou os olhou e achou desnecessário responder a isso. Quantas vezes ela precisaria falar que ele não era nada ruim e que foram as circunstâncias que o levaram a ficar meio...

- Srta. Granger? - Slughorn a tirou de seus pensamentos, provavelmente esperando uma resposta para uma pergunta – Você sabe a resposta?

- Desculpa professor, pode repetir a pergunta, por favor? - _"Por Deus, sobre o que ele estava falando? Não prestei atenção em nada da aula."_ Draco soltou uma risada abafada, Hermione nunca ficava perdida nas aulas.

O professor repetiu a pergunta e prontamente a monitora-chefe respondeu. Draco não estava nem um pouco a fim de prestar atenção na aula, começou a ler a carta de Blaise.

_Draquito!_

_ E ai cara, como você está? Esqueceu que tem amigo, é?_

_ Você devia ter me avisado que veio para o Natal, por pouco não nos encontramos, fui na sua casa ontem. Na verdade minha mãe me obrigou a ir. Ela e a sua ficaram conversando sobre o orfanato. E eu fiquei lá, ouvindo as duas falarem daquelas crianças como se fossem filhos. Hunf! Depois de dezoito anos começar a dividir minha mãe é foda, né cara? Ainda bem que estávamos viajando quando teve aquele almoço. Como você aguentou aquele monte de criança ranhenta? Tenho fobia delas. _

_ Mas enfim, não é pra falar das crianças que estou escrevendo. Nossas mães não falaram só do orfanato, você também foi um dos assuntos. O mais interessante, diga-se de passagem. _

_ Quem diria, Draco Malfoy, "a princesinha" da Sonserina, a pessoa mais preconceituosa e convicta – pelo menos aparentemente – dos seus ideais... _

_ "Onde esse filho da puta do Blaise quer chegar com isso?" _pensou o sonserino, _"Minha mãe não pode ter falado nada sobre a Hermione..."_

_ … e mais muitas coisas que você sabe muito bem, está de rolo com Hermione Granger? Uma, como é mesmo?... Ah, "Sangue-Ruim". Eu sempre te falei que isso era uma idiotice e você sempre me xingando. Porra Draco, vá se foder, ok?! Você era MUITO idiota mesmo. Pelo menos agora parece que você acordou pra vida, hein?! _

_ Mas e ai, quando você ia me contar?... ah, você não pode falar! kkkk Você é realmente fodido, Draco, impressionante. _

_ Sua mãe disse que vocês iam tentar reverter o feitiço. Sério, tomara que você consiga, já que está disposto a ficar com ela. _

_ Eu já admirava a Granger, por causa da inteligência dela – e também porque ela é bem gostosa, com o perdão da palavra –, mas agora ela merece meu respeito eterno. Ela conseguiu o que eu tentava há anos. _

_ Cara, de verdade, boa sorte. Você vai realmente precisar. _

_ E vê se não se esquece que tem um amigo. Me avisa quando for pra Hogsmead, vou tentar te encontrar lá. E leva a Granger, quero agradecer pessoalmente por ela ter mudado essa sua cabeça de vento. _

_ Abraços, _

_ Blás. _

- Filho da puta, desgraçado! - murmurou Draco, assim que acabou de ler o pergaminho.

- Draco! - a morena reprendeu – Que foi?

- O idiota do Zabini! - rosnou.

- Zabini? Idiota? O que aconteceu com "Blás"? "Meu amigo"? Hein?! - perguntou divertida.

- Lê isso! - disse entregando o pergaminho à morena – Você provavelmente vai começar a adorá-lo. Hum!

Hermione pegou a carta e começou a ler. Sua feição ficou muito divertida em certo ponto, o que deixou o loiro ainda mais irritado.

- Não vejo motivo pra tanta irritação, Draco.

- Como não? Ele falou que você é gostosa! - sentenciou, alto demais, chamando a atenção de toda classe.

Hermione ficou da cor do cabelo de um ruivo sentado um pouco à frente, que agora tinha uma carranca _muito_ feia.

- Algum problema, senhor Malfoy? - o professor perguntou sério, tentando esconder a vontade de rir do constrangimento da morena.

Draco manteve a pose arrogante diante da sala, que o encarava com desdém.

- Não, nenhum problema, professor.

- Bom, então vamos voltar à aula.

Os alunos, com exceção de Harry e Rony voltaram sua atenção à aula. Hermione meneou a cabeça, indicando que eles não precisavam se preocupar. Assim que os dois viraram, ela lançou um _abaffiato_ para poder conversar sem outro incidente.

- Draco, precisava fazer isso?

- Claro! Além de ficar tirando uma com a minha cara ele ainda fala que você é gostosa. - Hermione corou novamente, desviando o olhar para a mesa.

- Eu não sabia que ele não tinha problemas com "sangue-ruins". - mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Não fala isso, sangue-ruim, não me lembra coisas boas. - falou meio distante, lembrando de como, realmente, era um idiota – E se dependesse de você, continuaria por muito tempo sem saber, porque sempre que eu começava a falar do Blás você mudava de assunto rapidinho. Pensa que eu nunca percebi, é? - perguntou divertido, cutucando a ponta do nariz dela.

- Er... desculpa? - estava sem graça – Acho que a preconceituosa da vez sou eu, né?!

- Ah Mione, para com isso. - disse entrelaçando as mãos dos dois, fingindo não sentir o choque que percorria seu corpo – Se alguém tem que pedir desculpa, esse alguém é o Blás. - resmungou.

- Draco Malfoy, para com isso você! - falou com falsa raiva – E eu posso saber por que você ficou com tão bravo com o que o Zabini falou? Você não concorda com ele? - tirando coragem sabe-se lá Deus de onde, perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e torcendo para não ficar vermelha.

Draco riu alto. Se não fosse pelo _abaffiato_ com certeza teria atraído a atenção dos colegas de classe novamente. Aproximou-se do ouvido de Hermione e sussurrou o mais sedutoramente possível:

- Muito pelo contrário, _minha _Sabe-tudo. - deu uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha da morena, deixando-a toda arrepiada – Concordo plenamente com aquele idiota, mas _só eu_ posso sair falando uma coisa dessas. Sabe, eu sou muito ciumento e possessivo...

Antes de Draco terminar de falar, Hermione o empurrou alguns centímetros. Havia fechado os olhos, e antes de abri-los, suplicou:

- Para com isso, Draco. A gente ainda está em aula e se você continuar tão perto eu não respondo por mim.

Essa palavras soaram como música para os ouvidos do sonserino, que abriu um largo sorriso.

Ele pretendia continuar provocando Hermione, mas foi – mais uma irritante vez – interrompido por Slughorn, que estava parado na frente dos dois.

- Senhor Malfoy, posso saber o que de tão interessante o senhor está falando, para a Srta. Granger não ter prestado atenção em nenhum minuto da minha adorável aula?

Draco mantinha seu tão conhecido olhar frio; já Hermione estava mais uma vez roxa de vergonha. O que quase a fez lançar um feitiço de desilusão sobre si mesma para que parassem de olhar para ela como se estivesse com uma melancia no lugar da cabeça.

Depois de alguns segundos encarando o professor, Draco respondeu:

- Desculpa, mas é assunto particular. - já de saco cheio da cara de leão-marinho do professor, pegou a carta e a mochila, que estavam em cima da mesa, e levantou-se – E o senhor me dê licença, estou indo embora.

- Draco!

Hermione chamou inutilmente enquanto o sonserino caminhava até a porta, deixando um Horácio embasbacado para trás.

Antes que a sala ou o professor tivessem alguma reação, o sinal para o fim da aula tocou. Hermione juntou seu material – que praticamente não fora tocado – o mais rápido possível e saiu correndo atrás de Draco.

**xx**

Harry e Rony não comentaram nada sobre o comportamento estranho da amiga e de Malfoy. Mas que eles ficaram com uma pulga atrás da orelha, eles ficaram.

Para não perder o costume, Draco jantou com os grifinórios. Hermione, que costumava fazer suas lições no Salão Comunal de sua casa – depois de _muita_ insistência de um certo loiro – resolveu que faria na sala dos monitores aquela noite.

Minutos depois do jantar, os dois entravam na sala dos monitores e iam cada para seu quarto pegar o material. Draco não pegou material nenhum, apenas encostou no batente da porta do quarto dele e ficou esperando Hermione sair do dela. Quando saiu, a morena estava indo direto para a sala. O sonserino deu um pigarro para se fazer presente. A grifinória olhou para trás e caminhou até ele.

- Está fazendo o que parado ai? - percebendo o sorriso de canto, perguntou – Aí, Draco, fala logo, o que você tá aprontando?

- Nossa, por que você acha que eu to aprontando alguma coisa? - fez-se de ofendido.

- Draco, eu posso não ser uma "expert em Draco Malfoy", mas sei muito bem que, quando você faz essa cara, _vai _pedir alguma coisa.

- Tá, tudo bem, você venceu. - levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição – Eu estava pensando, e a gente podia fazer o dever no meu quarto. Sabe, lá – apontou para a sala – qualquer monitor pode entrar e tal...

- Eu não vejo problema algum nisso, porque a gente só vai estudar, a não ser que... Oh... só se você estiver pensando em fazer outra coisa além de estudar. - fingiu surpresa – Sabe, isso é meio arriscado quando se trata de uma Grifinória-Certinha-Metida-a-Sabe-Tudo. Ela pode querer se vingar.

- Acho que estou preparado pra qualquer tipo de vingança. - disse com um sorriso malicioso, dando uma piscadela.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, puxou Hermione pelo braço – sentiu apenas um leve choque – e a levou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hermione foi até a mesa, que ficava na parede esquerda, e deixou suas coisas. A mesa, como a dela, era redonda, mas ao invés de cadeiras, tinha três grandes poltronas ao redor. Na parede oposta, ficava a cama – que tinha uma cortina verde-escura e uma colcha com um grande escudo da Sonserina – e o criado mudo, ambos da mesma madeira escura da mesa e do guarda-roupas. A grifinória ficou admirada com o tamanho da guarda-roupas, que devia ser o dobro do dela e ocupava a parede, de frente para a porta, inteira. Ele era dividido em três partes, a do meio era uma estante apinhada de livros; as outras duas, com duas portas de correr cada. Na parede direita, ao lado da cama, tinha a porta, que o morena deduziu, do banheiro.

Como no quarto dela, o cheiro de madeira misturada a perfume também era presente. Mas antes que pudesse inspirar ar suficiente a fim de sentir mais dentro de si aquele cheiro maravilhoso, foi surpreendida com mãos em sua cintura.

- Draco! Quer me matar do coração? - perguntou, colocando as mãos no peito devido ao susto.

- Granger, se eu, que levo choque cada vez que encosto em você, ainda não morri do coração, não vai ser um sustinho desses que vai te matar. - sussurrou no ouvido da morena, deixando-a com o coração ainda mais acelerado.

Draco estreitou ainda mais os braços em volta de Hermione e começou a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço dela.

- Draco... isso te machuca. Eu... para, por favor...

Hermione pediu sem nenhuma convicção do que falava. Foi completamente ignorada pelo loiro que a virou para si. Cinza e castanho encontraram-se por alguns segundos antes de Draco voltar o rosto à curva do pescoço de Hermione. Depositando beijos por toda a pele, chegou à boca, beijando-a calma e apaixonadamente.

Sem hesitar, ela correspondeu ao beijo. Draco levou umas das mãos que estava na cintura de Hermione para a nuca dela, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Como se ainda houvesse algum espaço entre os dois, ela puxou os fios loiros para mais perto de si. Quando o ar fez-se necessário, ele mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Hermione, antes de mergulhar o rosto no mar ondulado dos cabelos dela, que lhe beijava o pescoço.

Draco voltou os lábios para os da morena com volúpia e desejo.

Em poucos segundos estavam caminhando a tropeços para a cama. "Apenas" aquele contato já não era suficiente para as mãos que percorriam os corpos.

A meio passo de se deitarem na enorme cama do sonserino, Hermione percebeu o que estava fazendo. Com dificuldade, e muita falta de vontade, afastou-se e murmurou:

- Não, Draco... A gente... é...

- Muito rápido? - perguntou sem esconder o desapontamento.

- Sim. - respondeu encarando os orbes cinzas, tentando acalmar a respiração ainda ofegante. - E além disso, eu já falei, não quero te machucar e a gente não sabe o que pode acontecer se você continuar levando esses choques.

Draco abriu um sorriso e a puxou pela mão, sentando-se na cama e indicando para que ela também se sentasse.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. Acho que daqui a pouco você não vai poder usar essa desculpa mais.

- Como assim? Não é desculpa, eu só... espera aí! Você não sente mais? - perguntou com um sorriso tão largo quanto sua mandíbula permitiu.

- Infelizmente ainda sinto. - com a mesma velocidade na qual havia surgido, o sorriso se desfez do rosto de Hermione – _Mas... _ não é mais tão forte. Antes, com qualquer toque parecia que todos os meus órgãos paravam por um segundo antes de começar o choque, como se eu tivesse colocado o dedo em uma tomada. Sim, eu sei o que é uma tomada, e já levei choque nela, mas isso eu conto depois. - a morena riu do modo irritado como ele falou a última frase – Não tem graça, eu era pequeno, e doeu. Mas enfim, agora, quando eu encosto em você, não parece mais que eu vou morrer, fica meio que formigando, eternamente. Contudo, já é alguma coisa. E quando você vem pra cima de mim, me agarrando, – zombou, arrancando da grifinória uma careta e uma estirada de língua – que nem hoje e ontem, ainda parece que eu vou morrer, mas ai vai passando e fica só o formigamento estranho.

Hermione ficou tão feliz com a notícia que pulou no colo do loiro para abraçá-lo. Se a cama não fosse de casal, os dois com certeza teriam caído.

- Eu não acredito. Isso é muito bom. Aquele velho idiota não vale de nada.

O sonserino não deixou passar o fato de ter Hermione jogada sobre ele. Em cima de uma cama. Logo inverteu as posições e começou... Não, tentou começar a beijar o pescoço da morena, que se desvencilhou com facilidade e rolou para fora da cama.

- Mione! - resmungou "beijando" o nada.

- Vai Draco, levanta daí. Nesse ritmo não vamos estudar nada. E você _não pode_ tirar notas baixas, se esqueceu?

- E tem como eu me esquecer disso? Vamos logo, então. - respondeu irritado.

* * *

_Depois de três meses, finalmente, consegui postar mais um capítulo. Modéstia à parte, adorei o pouco caso do Draco com o Slughorn. Espero que tenham gostado da aparição do Blás, ele provavelmente vai continuar até o fim da fic. E, meu Deus, que fogo é esse do Draco, hein?! haha _

_**Muito** obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem com elas, por favor!  
_

_E só para dar uma adiantada, o próximo capítulo vai dar uma **boa **esquentada! Aguardem! ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Depois de mais de seis meses, cá estou eu de volta com a fic! Espero que gostem e não me matem pela demora e pelo tamanho ridiculamente pequeno do cap! rs _

* * *

_**Cap. IV**_

As duas semanas seguintes passaram normalmente. Draco e Hermione exaustos como sempre, cumprindo suas obrigações de monitores, mas nem por isso se desgrudavam. Estavam namorando escondidos, pois sabiam que Harry e Rony fariam um escândalo quando soubessem. Mas os dois não eram tão bobos assim, já desconfiavam que havia _muito_ mais que amizade entre o casal. Sempre tentavam tirar alguma informação de Gina que, eles tinham certeza, sabia de alguma coisa. E, de fato, ela sabia. Ela e Blaise.

Mesmo com Draco insistindo que seus choques já não eram tão fortes, Hermione ainda ficava receosa em se deixar levar pelo sonserino. Mesmo com ele tentando, o máximo que a morena permitia eram alguns beijinhos, que de nada satisfaziam o loiro.

Hermione tinha que se desdobrar em mil para dar atenção aos amigos e ao namorado – que não queria ficar nem um segundo longe dela. Na última semana, os amigos e o namorado começaram a "brigar" para decidir onde _ela _faria as lições. E o pior, todos queriam ficar todos os dias com ela, então a morena decidiu que fariam os deveres juntos, todos os dias. Um dia no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, ou no Salão Comunal dos monitores. Gina não viu problema algum nessa solução, mas os outros três não gostaram nem um pouco da ideia. Harry e Rony porque não queriam Malfoy no Salão Comunal deles. Draco porque toda a Grifinória não o queria lá dentro, porque ele não queria o Cicatriz, o Cabeça de Fósforo e a Doisinho enfiados no Salão dele e, principalmente, porque ele _não_ queria dividir – mais do que já fazia – a namorada com os amiguinhos dela.

"Vocês aceitam minhas condições ou eu vou estudar sozinha, _todos os dias_, na biblioteca. Entenderam?", foi a resposta de Hermione para as reclamações dos amigos e de Draco. E, desde então, estavam fazendo como ela _sugeriu_.

**xx**

Já fazia duas semanas que Blaise havia mandado a carta e nos dois sábados seguintes ele não pôde ir a Hogsmead. Finalmente, no próximo sábado, encontrar-se-iam no povoado. Hermione estava nervosa com o encontro, ainda havia certo preconceito da parte dela – que se sentia mal por causa disso, sabendo que ele nunca a descriminou por ser nascida trouxa.

A semana passou tranquila – dentro do possível, com as constantes discussões entre Harry, Ron e Draco. Hermione estava extremamente ansiosa para que a sexta-feira acabasse. No dia seguinte ela e Draco encontrar-se-iam com Blaise, e o sonserino estava imensamente feliz, visto que fazia meses desde de a última vez que vira o amigo.

Depois do jantar estavam os cinco reunidos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, fazendo as lições do dia. Draco não prestava atenção em sequer uma palavra que Hermione dizia; se ele pudesse, aceleraria as horas para sábado chegar mais rápido. O sonserino desviou o olhar e viu que uma suntuosa coruja vinha com demasiada pressa em direção à janela, que estava fechada.

Ele tentou abrir a janela com a varinha, mas foi em vão. A bela Siundara branca e laranja bateu no vidro com estrondo, trincando-o e assustando a maioria dos presentes.

- O que foi isso? - Ron perguntou com cara de muito sono. Pelo jeito Malfoy não era o único que não prestava atenção na lição.

- Uma coruja. - disse o loiro – Acho que era do Ministério, só as de lá são tão bonitas quanto aquela e...

- Do Ministério? - Hermione perguntou histérica – O que será que era? Será que ela está bem?

A morena levantou-se e foi em direção à janela, onde a coruja já estava de volta, esperando que alguém a abrisse.

Poucos minutos depois, Hermione estava atônita com a carta que recebera. De fato era do Ministério:

_Cara Srta. Granger, _

_ Depois de tantos meses de trabalho, a equipe de aurores que enviamos à Austrália, juntamente com o Ministério de lá, encontrou o paradeiro de seus pais. Como a Srta. havia dito, eles abriram um consultório e estão vivendo em uma cidade do interior. Ela fica no estado o qual nos foi indicado, mas eles estão mais para a região Norte e não à Leste, como a Srta. achou que estivessem. _

_ Ainda não foi feito nenhum contato. Nossa equipe está traçando um plano para se aproximar sem que eles se assustem. Nossa _ _expectativa é de que em cerca de dois meses eles já estejam de volta à Inglaterra.._

_Quanto ao processo que a Srta. está sofrendo por ter usado magia de alto risco, e em trouxas, eu estou fazendo o possível para que ele seja anulado._

_ Qualquer novidade sobre qualquer um dos assuntos, mando notícias._

_ Atenciosamente, _

_Shacklebolt, __Kingsley__. __Ministro da Magia._

_P.S.: mande lembranças aos Weasleys e ao Potter. E ao Sr. Malfoy também. _

Hermione estava com os olhos vidrados e não pôde impedir as lágrimas de escorreram por eles.

- O que é isso, Hermione? - perguntou Draco, tirando o pergaminho das mãos tremulas dela.

- Ei, também temos o direito de saber, - disse Harry dando um olhar de soslaio para Hermione, mas como ela parecia não prestar atenção em nada, tentando pegar o papel da mão de Draco, continuou – visto que somos amigos dela a mais tempo.

- Então, se é assim, - falou sem pensar, alto demais – eu tenho mais direito. Visto que sou o _namorado_ dela.

Todos, inclusive o sonserino, se espantaram com as palavras que saíram da boca dele. Hermione levou cerca de quatro segundos para entender o que havia acontecido e levantou-se da cadeira na qual estava.

- Você. É. Um. Completo. Idiota. Draco. Malfoy. - falou entre dentes, pousando cada palavra, enquanto desferia tapas por todo peito e braços do loiro. Arrancou o pergaminho que ele ainda segurava e começou a juntar suas coisas. Agora com lágrimas mais grossas nos olhos.

- Mione, espera. - Draco tentou segurá-la pelo braço, mas ela se desvencilhou com facilidade.

Rony estava não só com as orelhas, mas já com todo o rosto vermelho. Os cabelo de Harry ainda mais bagunçados que o normal. E, a essa altura, grande parte do salão comunal prestava atenção neles.

- E vocês acharam mesmo que a gente não desconfiava de nada? - bradou Ron, indignado. E foi completamente ignorado pelos dois.

Hermione acabou de juntar as coisas e rumou para a saída.

- Granger, volta aqui. Aonde você pensa que vai? - Draco perguntou, juntando suas coisas o mais rápido possível. Antes de Hermione sair ela e Gina trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Olha o jeito que fala com ela, Malfoy! - gritou Rony.

- Cala a boca, Weasley. Granger, volta aqui!

O sonserino saiu correndo atrás de Hermione, ela já estava virando o corredor, mas ele logo a alcançou.

- Hermione! - chamou segurando-a pelo braço. Ambos pararam de andar. - Olha pra mim. Mione, por favor. Eu não falei de propósito. - falou calmo, quase sussurrando no ouvido dela. - Você sabe como aqueles idiotas me irritam.

No mesmo momento em que deixou essas palavras saírem por sua boca, Draco se arrependeu. Hermione se livrou dos braços dele e voltou a andar apressadamente.

- Não chega perto de mim, Malfoy! Eu te odeio. Você continua o mesmo bastardo, imbecil e arrogante de sempre!

Foi como se uma facada tivesse atingido o peito do sonserino em cheio. Ele estacionou no lugar por alguns segundos, o que deu tempo para Hermione alcançar a entrada do salão comunal dos monitores e correr para o quarto. Draco entrou no corredor a tempo de vê-la batendo a porta.

- Mione, para com isso. - falou terno. - Você não é assim.

- Sai daqui, Malfoy. Você é um idiota, sempre foi. E eu te odeio! - berrou do outro lado da porta.

- Mas eu te..._ porra_, você sabe o que eu sinto por você; não vou sair daqui enquanto você não aceitar minhas desculpas.

Doeu para ele ouvir isso mais uma vez – e Hermione pôde perceber pelo tom da voz dele -, mas ele sabia que ela estava de cabeça quente e aquilo não era verdade. Draco ficou vários segundos apoiado no batente da porta, esperando uma resposta que não veio.

- Mione, o que estava escrito naquele pergaminho? - perguntou de repente, imaginando que talvez aquele fosse o real motivo para Hermione ter ficado tão alterada.

Ela abriu a porta, os olhos inchados e o cabelo em um verdadeiro ninho de ratos. Draco deixou um singelo sorriso escapar dos lábios; para ele, mesmo naquele estado, ela continuava linda.

- Meus pais... - ela sussurrou e Draco não conseguiu esconder o olhar de preocupação. - está tudo bem, eles foram encontrados. - tranquilizou-o com um sorriso o qual o sonserino nunca tinha visto, tão sincero que o fez amá-la ainda mais.

Ele não perdeu tempo e a abraçou, entrando descaradamente no quarto. Fechou a porta com o pé e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Me desculpa, por favor. Eu fui um idiota, Mione. Eu prometo que...

Ela não o deixou terminar, ficou nas pontas dos pés para olhá-lo nos olhos e, com um sorriso contido, falou:

- Não promete o que você não pode cumprir, Malfoy. E você _é_ um idiota... - e terminou beijando-o, com todo o amor que sentia.

Uma onda de choque passou pelo corpo do sonserino, mas ele não sentia nada além de Hermione. E aquilo foi só mais uma prova de como o corpo dele reagia a _ela_. Ele logo aprofundou o beijo, pedindo passagem com a língua a fim de explorar cada detalhe da boca dela. E o gosto dela era irresistível. Hermione levou as mãos delicadas até os fios loiros, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Draco apertou possessivamente a cintura dela com a mão esquerda, enquanto a outra se afundava no emaranhado de nós cor de café. Empurrou-a até a estante, prendendo-a ali, fazendo com que seus corpos tivessem ainda mais contato. Um gemido de Hermione ficou perdido entre o beijo quando Draco juntou ainda mais seus quadris.

Eles sentiam que os corações podiam parar a qualquer momento tamanha a velocidade com a qual trabalhavam. Draco desceu a mão que estava no cabelo de Hermione até a cintura fina dela. Apertou mais ainda; outro gemido e dessa vez foi ela quem desceu as mãos até a cintura, puxando-o mais contra si. Cauteloso, o sonserino foi subindo a mão até a base do seio direito dela, ignorou mais uma onda de choque e roçou de leve a mão sobre a camisa de uniforme. Ela não protestou, muito pelo contrário, sugou ainda mais forte o lábio já inchado do namorado e apertou-se ainda mais contra ele. Os dois precisavam desesperadamente de ar, contudo, precisavam mais ainda continuar com os lábios colados. Draco perdeu a cautela e apertou o seio sob uma mão, a outra descia pelo bumbum arrebitado da morena.

E foi Hermione quem levou um choque. De realidade.

Ela juntou toda força de vontade que não tinha e empurrou Draco.

- Draco, isso... a gente, não é certo. - falou sem convicção nenhuma. - Você, você pode se machucar.

- Não se preocupa comigo, Mione. - falou rouco, voltando a beijá-la. Ela não resistiu, queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Draco passou os braços pelas coxas de Hermione e segurou-a no colo, indo em direção à cama.

_- Mione, você está ai? Queremos conversar com você. _- era a voz de Harry. Draco mentalizou vários palavrões e continuou sobre a grifinória.

Hermione o empurrou pela segunda vez. E, antes de ter ouvido a voz de Harry, não tinha – definitivamente – a menor pretensão de fazer isso.

- Merda! - murmurou levantando-se da cama. Draco permaneceu deitado no mesmo lugar, a respiração pesada, as mãos sobre o rosto e um volume bem maior que o normal sob a calça preta. Hermione suspirou. - Você vai ficar ai? - perguntou indignada enquanto ouviam várias batidas na porta.

- Ignora esses dois, e volta pra cá, Mione.

- Não seja ridículo, Malfoy. Levanta daí.

- E você pretende que eu vá pra onde? Porque se eu bem te conheço, você não vai querer que eu saia pela porta, onde seus amigos...

- Cala a boca e me deixa pensar! - falou irritada enquanto Rony a chamava. - JÁ VOU! - gritou e entrou no banheiro, sendo seguida por Draco.

Ele sentou-se sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário e esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas, ao invés disso, ela abriu a saia e começou a abrir a camisa que vestia.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Draco perguntou estupefato.

- Ah! Vira! - respondeu, como se tivesse esquecido que ele também estava ali.

Draco pensou em protestar, mas desistiu diante da cara que ela fez. Alguns segundos depois ele ouviu um Aguamenti ser pronunciado. Mais alguns segundos, e Hermione estava com o cabelo molhado, de roupão e fazendo algum feitiço que deixou o banheiro coberto por vapor quente.

_- Mione, o que está acontecendo? Nós vamos entrar. -_ Harry falou do outro lado da porta. Draco sussurrou um "Idiotas!" e deixou um sorriso escapar assim que seus olhos caíram sobre as roupas de Hermione jogadas no chão.

- JÁ ESTOU INDO! - gritou e virou-se para Draco com um olhar ferino. - Não se atreva a sair daqui ou fazer qualquer barulho, entendeu?

Ele assentiu e, despreocupadamente, passou um dedo pelos próprios lábios, dizendo em seguida:

- Sua boca.

_- Hermione?_

- JÁ VOU, CACETE! - ela olhou no espelho e entendeu o que Draco havia dito. Estava com a boca vermelha e inchada, assim como a dele. Fez um feitiço para ela voltar ao normal. - Idiota! - cuspiu antes de sair, deixando a luz acesa e a porta aberta.

* * *

Ah, o que acharam? (se é que alguém ainda não desistiu e está lendo! hahaha) Que vontade de matar esses dois, momento mais inoportuno p/ irem atrás da Mione! haha

Comentários?

Bjss! *-*


End file.
